Enter the Grid
by jacques0
Summary: A message from Kim Possible caused Shego to investigate hoping to find answers on the teen hero disapearances five years earlier, but what she find will be somethine else entirely. AU Cross-over.
1. In Memoriam

**Yeah, i`m writing this crossover. i`ve checked the Tron crossover thing and i noticed no one had done this before so, i`m the first to do so. AHA. this story is a AU so it got some Legacy stuff but not much. hope you enjoy this and this will be Shego centric not Kim.**

ENTER THE GRID

A Tron and Kim Possible cross-over

Chapter one

In Memoriam

It had been five years.

Shego couldn`t actually believe that it had already being that long. She was at her home, lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling. She hadn`t thought about it until now, but it had been a really long time since Kimmie had disappeared from the world.

Shego glanced around the small apartment she was living in. it was well taken care of, with many books and other accessories. Her eyes then fall on the newspaper clipping that was taped upon the wall across the desk.

**KIM POSSIBLE MISSING**

_June 7 2004_

_The young hero of our world had been reported mission earlier this week. Her companion, Ronald Stoppable had filled the police upon the disappearance of young Kim Possible whom earlier today had went on a solo mission when all contact were cut from the young redhead. Everyone is minded to keep an eye out for the familiar redhead as families and friends await news._

Shego had been surprised to see the announcement on the news that night. She had simply seated there as the anchor announced the disappearance of Kim Possible. At first, she had been in ecstasy that the goody two shoes wasn`t going to be on her way anymore, and that she will finally being able to do as she please without a challenge. She had enjoyed it.

At least for a short while, namely three weeks.

Then, she was starting to get bored. No one had proved to be more of a challenge than Kimmie used to be so Shego had removed herself from Drakken`s employ finding no challenge in working for him anymore and had decided to go solo in her work.

She had worked around the world then, keeping moving around, doing odd jobs for people for the right prices, and she found herself keeping tags on how the Kimmie hunt was going.

**MANHUNT SEARCH OF KIM POSSIBLE REACH DEAD ENDS**

_January 12, 2005_

_After nearly six months in the hunt of what happened to the young hero, the police had reached a dead end. With nearly a good part of the people involved, no trace nor a piece of information as to what happened to the girl had been reached and the case had become cold._

"It`s like she simply disappeared from the face of the earth," _a police man of the investigation said, _"We can only go with guesswork at this point."

_If this is indeed the case of Kim Possible, our prayers are to the family and friends of the Possible family._

Shego had remembered burning something when she had read that newspaper that day. She couldn`t believe that they were giving up on Kimmie. The girl had saved their hides more than she could count and they were simply giving up on her. Shego had then decided on doing a little investigating herself unto the other side of the law, trying to find out whether someone knew something about what happened to Kimmie but she had come up empty after nearly three months of searching.

The months had started to fly by and Shego had found herself losing hope of ever finding the redhead, and found herself missing her terribly. Never before she had ever wanted to be able to find someone and give them a good kick in the ass for making her worry so much about her.

**KIM POSSIBLE DECLARED MIA BY GLOBAL JUSTICE**

_March, 9 2005_

_The head of the government agency Global Justice, Betty Director, had declared the young girl dead. After many months of searching and using all the links they have, it would seems that it will be. Most of the world had joined on this day in a large celebration of Kimberly Ann Possible`s passing. She will always be remembered in our memories. Once again, our prayers go to the family and friends of this amazing young girl whom had given most of her life to make us believe that there is some good in the world and that it was worth fighting for._

Shego remembered that day well.

She had went to the Memorial Service that Middleton had given in Kimmie`s honor. The entire city, if not more had showed up. All of the people Kimmie had helped in the past had showed to give their respect to the young girl. Shego had remembered seeing Kimmie`s parents. They were a wreck, and her rival mother`s look like she hadn`t had a wink of sleep. Her father was saddened also, comforting his wife with his hand. The buffoon was the worst of all, he couldn`t stop crying and even lost it, yelling to the top of his lungs, "Kim is not dead, Kim is not dead," and it had taken a couple of people to remove him. All that sadness in one place, had made Shego shed a few tears or so (not that she`ll ever admit it) and she had made a promise that day on Kim`s grave.

"I will find you Pumpkin," she said, "Even if it the last thing I do."

Looking back at it now, it would seem that it will be really the last thing she does for she had run out of options of where to look for the redhead and she had grew frustrated and angry with herself for not finding her.

She seated up from her bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and glanced toward the clock.

5:00 A.M.

Lately, she had been losing a lot of sleep and she spends her time poring over newspaper clips to see if there was anything she missed or overlooked. She couldn`t simply accept that Kimmie was dead like that, just like the buffoon could accept it during the Memorial. Last she checked, he had went to Japan couldn't bear to stay in Middleton no longer, for the memories of Kim were too much for him to handle.

Shego stood up and walked toward the bathroom to wash her face. She knew she wouldn`t be able to fall back asleep now that she was awake. She brushed her teeth and after that splashed cold water on her face before looking into the mirror.

A green haired woman looked back at her with shoulder length ebony black hair and sharp green eyes which looked blood-shot from lack of sleep. Sighing, Shego took a shower and stepped back out, wearing only a towel, her wet hear weighting down and stopped hearing a ringing noise.

Shego glanced back toward her bedroom, wondering who was calling her at this early in the morning. She had never given her cell number to anyone as long as she remembers and took the slick black phone, checking the caller I.D.

UNKNOWN NUMBER

Shego pressed the answer key and put it against her ear.

"Yes."

"_Shego is that you_?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"_It`s Wade," _the voice said.

"Nerdlinger?" Shego repeated, "How did you get this number?"

"_Internet,"_ Wade answered.

"Is there a reason for this call?" Shego asked, relaxing a little.

"_Off course there is a reason I was calling," _Wade told her, "_I was going to call Ron, but I didn`t think it was such a good idea with how hard he took in Kim`s death…"_

"Is there a point to this?" Shego asked.

"_I…I got a message today," _he said.

"And why does it concern me?"

"_It`s from Kim."_

Shego nearly dropped her cell phone at this point.

"What?"

"_I know it sound insane, but I recognize the numbers where it came from. It`s her Kimmicator no doubt,"_

"Did you trace it back where it came from?" Shego asked, now curiosity running through her like fire.

"_Yes, it came from an building from L.A.," _Wade said, "_I think it was Flynn`s ARCADE."_

Shego narrowed her eyes.

She had know of this place, back in the eighties it was a great hang out place for gamers, but it was closed down when Kevin Flynn had disappeared without a trace, but that was _years _ago.

"Why would Kimmie be in L.A.?"

"_I don`t know, your guess is as good as mine,"_

Shego was pulling some clothes on and threw on a black jacket.

"I`ll go check it out if it means anything to you," she said, "Let`s hope it gives us a clue on what happened to Kimmie."

"_Okay, thanks again."_

"Did Kim have any mission in L.A. the month she disappeared?"

"_Hang on, let me check," _Wade said, "_No way….that can`t be right."_

"What is it?"

"_Kim`s last mission was at that exact place," _Wade said.

"Okay, i`m going to L.A. right now," Shego said.

**A clue about Kim shows up and Shego is on the trail. What will she find?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Down the rabbit hole

**Here is the next chapter of Enter the Grid. Enjoy...**

Chapter Two

Down the rabbit hole

Shego arrived at L.A. in twelve hours and had been found the arcade quite easily. She stopped her bike in front of the place looking up at it. It was rundown, looking like someplace that was about to be put up for demolitions. The walls were faded and the large sign which read FLYNN was covered in spider webs and dust that can be seeing with the naked eyes.

It look like the place hadn`t been opened in years.

Shego stepped off her bike, glancing around herself. Considering it was the middle of the night, no one was around this part of the neighborhood since Flynn's Arcade wasn't operational anymore. She approached the building breathing deeply and checked the door.

Locked.

_Not that`s going to stop me, _she thought.

She pulled out her picklock and pushed it into the door`s lock and after a few minutes, she heard the click of the lock and pushed the door open. An odor of musk and dirt hit her nose, making her cough suddenly. Glancing around the darkened place, she pulled out a flashlight searching around the arcade.

The old games were all covered in plastic as she walked through the aisles of games. Shego knew that her brothers would love this place, no matter how old the games are. She makes her way toward the stairs and entered the room upstairs throwing a look within the place.

It was empty also.

"Where are you Kimmie?" she whispered, her eyes sweeping over the couch.

Maybe Kimmie wasn`t here anymore, hell, it look likes no one had been in here for years. Shego sighed and walked out of the room and stood on top of the stairs looking at the darkened arcade room.

Another dead freaking end, as it had happened with the police and even GJ.

Shego slammed a first against the wall in anger. She had made a promise on Kimmie`s supposed grave that she`ll find her and it had been five years and no luck at all. It made her feel hopeless at finding the redhead hero.

_Why are you even trying? _A small voice said in her head, _not even GJ whom had more resources than you couldn`t find her. What make you think you could?_

Shego chuckled to herself.

What was even the reason she started to try finding Kim? What makes that girl so freaking important that she was losing sleep over it?

_I can`t even come up with a reason as to why I`m even doing this, _the green skinned woman though to herself.

She pulled out her cell and dialed.

"_Shego, what did you find?_" Wade asked her.

"The Arcade is empty," Shego said, "There is nothing there. It doesn`t look like anyone had been there for years."

"_But the message came from this place?_" Wade told her.

"Nerdlinger, it could have been a fluke…or a glitch in the computer," Shego said, "I don`t think Kimmie had ever been here in the first place. It`s just another dead end… like all the others have been."

"_Damn it,"_ Wade said, and she can hear him pounding the desk.

"I think…I think there is no other alternative," Shego said, "Kim might be really…"

"_Don`t you dare give up on her Shego," _Wade said, "_She sure hell never would have given up on you."_

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?" Shego exclaimed, emotions clogging up her throat "It`s been five years…and no one had ever seen or glimpse someone looking like Princess. There was no sighting, nothing… We`re grasping straw here"

Wade was silent on the other end.

"I…I can`t get my hopes up like this and finding nothing," Shego told him, "I…I give up."

"_I…Shego, I didn`t know you felt like this," _Wade told her.

Shego let out a chuckle, "Now you know."

"_I`m going to call it a night," _Wade said, "_and thanks for your help, I really appreciate it."_

With that the line was cut.

Shego closed her cell before leaning against the wall behind her, looking up at the dirty and dark ceiling and shifted her eyes toward the end of the building her eyes coming to stop at an uncovered game at the very end. Frowning, she made her way toward it, flashing her light at the title of the game.

TRON

_Why are you uncovered? _She thought to herself, her light flashing toward the bottom of the game console.

Her brothers used have one of those at home, one of the latest version but they would have gone gaga over this one being the early version of the game. Chuckling a little, Shego then noticed cracks on the floor in front of the game and kneeled down at them running her fingers through it and quickly look back up at the game…

_Is this what I think it is?_

Putting the flashlight in her mouth, Shego used both hands to push the game sideway and with a click, the TRON game was moving sideways showing a door behind it.

_So this is how it is huh, _Shego thought pushed to door open and entering the secret back room that was behind it.

She found herself facing stairs and went down them, eagerness running through her. Maybe Kim really did sent the message from there after all. Who know this would be behind an arcade?

"Kimmie," she called as she arrived down the stairs.

A door was there and she found that it was unlocked and entered it looking around.

"Kimmie?" she said.

The room was empty and dark. She threw the light around, illuminating computer parts and a chair with a desk, feeling the small hope she had of finding Kim vanishes. She then approached the chair and seated there putting her head into her hands.

_And I just told that nerd that I didn`t need to get my hopes up, _she thought.

She put her elbow against the desk and a beeping sound made her jump, looking at down at what she presumed was a desk. It wasn't a desk at all except a screen with windows open and a touch screen keyboard on it.

She quickly started typing searching the history of the log in. being a thief was great, but she still got some other skills from her hero days having disarmed bombs and other technological stuff, and maybe Kim had used this somehow. The last entry she read had something to do with some Laser control.

_What kind of laser control, _Shego thought.

Glancing around the room, she didn`t see anything looking like a laser, well the closest thing was the silver tube that was pointed directly at her. Narrowing her eyes a little she turned toward the screen and typed ok

APARTURE CLEAR

YES / NO

Shego glanced at it, hearing something powering up around her, making her glance around a little before returning to her work and choose.

YES.

When nothing happened, she sighed and turned around and saw the light of the silver tube flashed toward her…

A feeling of being pushed backward…

Then she was slammed against the desk, feeling the pain against her back. She massed her back and stood up looking toward the laser and what just happened when she noticed the room looked different and the silver tube had vanished.

Actually, all of the junks that were in the room had disappeared.

_What the hell, where did everything go?_

Shego turned toward the screen desk and noticed that the screen was black and that it was actually a desk as she touched it. A desk made out of some strange hard material.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Shego did only thing a normal person would have done in this situation. She ran out of the room making her out of the building and stopped short, looking at the streets in a wide agape look. The streets looked totally different from before and everything was black and they were light on the ground similar to a circuit board.

_Oh man, _she thought.

She ran into the street, disbelief running through her as she glanced around herself, her mind trying to come up what had just occurred in that room earlier. Did the laser do something to her mind? Then she glanced to where she was sure she had parked her bike.

_It`s gone._

The bike had disappeared also, and Shego was feeling close to panicking at this moment, having no idea of what happened and what had caused the world to turn into a circuit lit world.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" she yelled out, putting her hands on her head.

Her voice echoed across the streets, as no one answered her. Feeling her thundering heart hammering into her chest, Shego put her hand into her pocket pulling out her phone…

_What the hell is this?_

A round thing was in her hand with a light in the center as she starred dumbfounded at it. Then she pressed the button that was blinking on it. In front of her very eyes, the thing _transformed _for lack of better word into a smooth looking pad in her hand, something she had no freaking idea how to use.

She closed her hand around it and the thing went smaller returning into the black ball that it was earlier.

_This got to be a bad dream, _Shego thought, walking and glancing around the circuit lit street, _Any moment now, I`m going to wake up…_

Then a light beamed on her, making Shego look up as her eyes widened.

_This is…_

**Yay, Shego is on the grid, but she have no idea she just entered the computer world.**

**What will happen next?**

**Tune in next time "Tron city"**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Enter the Grid

**thanks to all who is reading. The story will be similar to Legacy at least the beginnings chapters but after chapter five, it will follow it`s own story line. Don`t expect many appearances of the movie characters. i`m just a fan writing a fan fiction. now read on.**

Chapter Three

Into the Grid

A large flying craft was hanging over Shego the light flashing unto her. It had orange light circuits running across it as it lowered toward her, making the green skinned woman step back a little and she almost felt backward into a hole. Glancing backward, Shego noticed that the road she had been standing on had been lowered, leaving the only part she was standing on up.

_There is no way this is possible, _she thought to herself, _not with the technology we have. Does this mean, I have somehow traveled into the future?_

The large craft had landed and a part of it had lowered down letting two people off. The two men were dressed similarly with helmets hiding their face. Their outfit had the same circuits color as their craft, and they were armed with long baton the same color as their orange circuits. They approached her, and Shego tensed up, wondering if they are friendly or are they going to attack her.

"Hey," she said, to them.

They didn`t answer her, catching one of her arm and turned her around to look at her back.

"This program has no disc," he said, his voice sounding synthesized, "A stray."

"W…what?" Shego said as they pulled her up, "Wait…I'm not a program…whatever that is."

They pushed her up unto a space and a shackler took hold of her feet, holding her there.

Then the two men too their place into the man-sized hole on either side of the craft.

_What the fuck are they? Robots?_

Then the craft rose up into the air and Shego`s eyes were now sweeping over the large unrecognizable city that she was in, but she was amazed as she took them in. This place was gorgeous and mysterious at the same time. Never in her life has she seen something so beautiful, with white circuits all over everything as far as she could see. Glancing beside her toward the man she said.

"Where the heck are we?"

The man turned toward her, a deadpan look in his eyes as he said, "TRON city."

TRON city.

The name doesn`t ring a bell.

"Wherein the World is that?" Shego asked.

"Shut up if you want to live," the man said, before turning away.

_Sheesh, sensitive much, _Shego thought.

She noticed that the craft was flying away from the city…TRON city as the man had called it, and she could see wisp of dark clouds flying low around them, taking notes that the location they were closing it had a lot of wide space similar to an airport. Glancing at the end which had a large triangular shaped building at the end of it and Shego had an eerie feeling that it was a stadium of some kind, but for what she didn`t know.

Then the craft landed and the platform her and the others were glued to lowered right in front of those guys in black with orange circuit lights on them. The one who seemed to be the leader approached them, starting at the end of the line.

"Rectify,"

He moved to the next one.

"Rectify,"

And unto the next.

"Rectify."

He arrived in front of Shego who said, "Wait I don't know what`s going on…"

"_Games,"_

He moved away, and Shego said, "Hey I'm not done talking to you…"

The things that were holding her suddenly came off, making her stumble forward and she was caught in the arms by two other guards which guided her toward a platform which shackled her feet again.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you people?" Shego snapped, "I`m asking politely here."

The platform she was standing on suddenly lowered itself at high speed.

_Damn it, _she thought.

* * *

A random Basic program was standing by the Arena Entrance. His circuits were blue and he seemingly was waiting for someone, and he looked up seeing a light cycle pulled up next to him. The person had a helmet on its head, the body showing that it was a woman with white circuits on her outfit, he smirked.

"Didn`t know if you were going to make we wait this long," he said.

"Had something to take care of," the woman answered him, her voice synthesized behind the helmet she was wearing.

She had gotten off the light cycle which reformed into a small stick she stuck to her leg.

"I think someone who learned from the best fighter in the Grid should enter in the Games," he said smirking, "to test your skills."

"Well, I don`t need to enter the Games to know I am the best, or I wouldn`t be around here this many cycles" the woman said turning toward him, "C`mon let`s go, that way we can monitor Isa moves."

"After you, _Monitor_."

The two walked into the Arena`s with the crowds of programs that were waiting for the Games to begin.

* * *

The platform Shego was in descended quickly coming to a sudden stop in a spacious but empty room. Glancing around, she noticed that they were a pair of sarcophagi on either side of the room. Then, they opened letting out their occupant which Shego recognized their forms in the darkness as women.

In complete sync, they started to walk forward into the light and Shego feel her eyes widen. The ones she could see were two hot women dressed in identical spandex tight outfit with white light circuits on their outfit, and they come to a stop in front of her.

Four ridiculously hot women standing around her, all of them had a serious look on their faces. If the situation wasn`t so serious, she would have totally flirt with them.

"Er…?"

_What the hell? That`s all you could came out with? ER? WHAT`S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?_

Then two of the ones in front raised their hand and their fingers light up, and they sliced through Shego`s pants.

"Hey, I can…do it myself," Shego said, feeling flustered getting undressed by a bunch of hot women.

The two from behind had taken off her shirt, leaving her standing here with only her panties and bra. Then at once, a grayish black under suit rose up on her body like nanotechnology, and the women stepped back going to take more parts of the her armor. Then they attached her arms, which quickly spread as more part of the armor appeared on her lower arm and her chest plate, and felt them add the back of her suit. Then green circuit lights rose from her feet, going up her legs and arms and on her chest and back.

"I don`t know how you guys did that but that is_ cool_," Shego said, looking down on herself.

A ghost of a smirk crossed one of the woman`s lips at her words.

"_Attention Program, you will receive an identity Disc. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this Disc. If you lose your Disc or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution."_

While the intercom was talking one of the women had retrieved a Disk from a pedestal and had returned with it, passing it to the one that was behind Shego. At her nod, They attached the Disk to Shego`s back and the latter felt something linking with her mind as her vision was covered in green for a few seconds.

"Marrying complete. Disc synchronized and ready, proceeds to Games," One of the women said.

That brought an eyebrow up from Shego, the guy from earlier had said something similar…

The women stepped backward in perfect sync until they all returned to their original spot and into their sarcophagi.

"What the fuck I`m supposed to do now?" Shego muttered out loud.

She glanced around herself in the darkness as the shackles in her feet disappeared and a light appeared in front of her. The green skinned woman walked forward as the large door opened in front of her, and she walked forward.

_I have a feeling that these _Games _they keep talking about doesn`t involve a controller, _she thought to herself.

She arrived at a platform and squint her eyes trying to see through it, but no avail. Then she heard the door behind her slammed close, making her glance at it. Then the platform she was in was starting to rise and _where_ was that rhythmic pounding coming from?

Advancing forward, Shego notices that the noise was becoming louder and louder as the scene in front of her changes and she was now looking at a humongous stadium filled with peoples, and the cheers were like a football field. She glanced around her eyes watching the number of peoples that had came to see the Games.

_What are they chanting anyway? _She thought.

Then the voices became clearer, and Shego could hear clearly what they are saying now.

"_DISC WARS, DISC WARS, DISC WARS,"_

_That definitely doesn`t sound good, _Shego thought as she looks around the large Arena.

**DISC WARS. Shego have no idea into what she is walking into? Will she makes it? and what are those two mysterious programs are up to? and who is Isa?**

**All that next time in "Disc Wars"**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. Disc Wars

**DISC WARS YEAH, GO. and review.**

Chapter Four

Disc Wars

Shego was looking around inside her pod was the crowds continued to chant and cheers. She was still taking in the sights at how large this place was as she glanced around and suddenly faced forward as her pod stopped in front of an opening. The Arena had the same circuit lit as the entire city had and it makes her wonder about what kind of world would have this kind of advanced technology.

"_Programs, prepare for Disc Wars,"_ the female intercom voice echoed around them.

Shego walked into the opening glancing all around herself until her eyes are set on the person across her. It was a man, dark skinned and he was glaring at her, almost growling in her opinion, his circuit bluish in color. He pulled out his disc from behind him as a helmet materialized on his head.

"_Combatants 16 and 5 Disc Wars,"_ the female voice echoed.

The disc in his hand suddenly lit up on the edge, humming with power identical in color as the circuit of the man across her, and Shego pulled out her own disk, feeling her helmet materialize across her face. Her disk suddenly started to glow greenish in color around the edge as she tensed wondering what the hell she is supposed to do with it.

Then without warning, her opponent spun around and threw his disc at her. The thing cut across the air, making Shego step back as the deadly weapon made for her and instinctively threw herself sideway letting the disc pass. She heard it ricochet behind her before flying back at the hand of her opponent.

_That thing is a fucking chakram; _she thought quickly getting on her feet.

Then she tossed her own disc at him.

The green disc was dodged, hitting the wall behind her opponent and returned to her hand, exactly like a boomerang. The man threw his disc at her again, making Shego dodge it, narrowly for she felt the thing pass near her shoulder. One of knees, she retaliated with her own disc.

The man dodged her disc, catching his and throwing it in a curve.

The thing flew toward her, and Shego quickly jumped sideway as the disc slammed on the ground, breaking the thing in one hit, before the disk flew upward and back at him.

"So that`s how it is," she said, catching on what her opponent was trying to do.

The man had caught his disc and tossed it in a curve again, making Shego quickly dodge it as it break the ground she was standing mere seconds before as she threw her own disk at him.

_Damn it, this guy got no opening, _she thought, as her disc was dodged was flying back to her, _the only way to get to him is close combat, something I`m good at. Long distance, he will kill me no doubt about that._

Catching her disc, Shego ran forward as the man`s disc was flying past her back at its master.

_Damn it, I won`t make it, _she thought.

She tossed her disc at his feet, creating a hole as her opponent fell through just as he was catching his disc.

"Gotcha," she breathed.

"_Combatant 16 de-resolution, combatant 5 victory, Round One."_

* * *

"First Round is over," the man said as he watched the Arena.

His companion simply grunted in reply and he fixed his attention toward where the ship was landed at.

"That`s Isa`s ship isn`t it?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman said, her face still masked, "She must have come out of his busy schedule to come watch the Games."

"Must have, but of the Games who are you rooting for?"

The masked woman glanced toward where the programs were battling at, her expression hidden behind her mask as she randomly said, "Combatant Five."

The man glanced at where she was looking at, and chuckled, "Because it`s a woman?"

"For that yes," she said, "but because her circuit color me of someone I used to know, many cycles ago."

The basic program glanced at her unable to recognize the tone she was using.

* * *

Shego glanced around herself and noticed another side was attaching to her side of the ring. This time its face was completely masked and he was quite small, his circuit glowing orange in color as he pulled out his disc.

"_Combatant 5 versus Combatant 15 Disc Wars__," _

15 threw his orange glowing disc at her, making her dodge and she ran toward him.

_Let`s see how good you are in close range, _she thought.

She jumped in the air holding her disc up as the man`s disc returned to him and he slammed the disc on the ground creating a hole where Shego is going to land. She did land with both of her feet on the corner of the hole.

With a roar, Shego slammed her disc into his chest, her opponent turning to thousands of cubes in a second making a feral grin grew on her face.

_I think I'm getting the hang of this._

"_Combatant 15 de-resolution, Combatant 5 victory__, Round __Two__" _the automated female voice announced.

_I have survived way too many times to fucking die here, _she thought.

* * *

On the ship that overlooked the Games, the man in the yellow circuited robes seated up, looking down at the Arena, more ever, at Combatant 5. Never had he seen such skills in one program. Well, except the legendary security program Tron but other than that, nothing.

"What is this Program called Combatant 5?" he asked the one standing beside him.

"Let me check your Excellency," his companion said taking out a holographic pad, "How odd…I can`t seem to get any information on her."

"Her?" the man in the yellow robes repeated surprised, turning to look at his assistant.

"Yes, she is a woman."

"Interesting," he said, returning his attention toward the Arena more importantly at Combatant 5.

* * *

Shego prepared herself as her new opponent appeared dressed in white circuit outfit his disc in his hand.

"_Combatant 5 versus Combatant 14, Disc Wars."_

Right after the intercom spoke, the green skinned woman threw her disc at her opponent who fell back on his ass to dodge it. The green disc ricochet off the wall behind him and returned to Shego`s hand. With that she charged forward as her opponent threw his disc at her. Shego pushed the disc off with her own sending it ricocheting off and threw her disc at him since he was wide open.

He didn`t stand a chance against the might of Shego`s disc.

"_Combatant 14 de-resolution, Combatant 5 victory Round 3."_

Shego caught her disc, hearing the cheers of the crowds for her as she raised her hands in salute at them, a wide grin on her face. God she loved the rush of a fight but having people cheer her on at her victories made it all worth it. It`s being a long time since she had shut a work out…not since Kimmie had disappeared…

Shego felt her eyes widen.

_Oh, god Kimmie, _she thought.

She had been so caught up in the rush she had completely forgotten about the redhead. Hey it`s not her fault since it`s not every day you found yourself in a totally different world and suddenly plunged into Disc Wars battle as they called it. Damn it, it`s not like she was going to run into Kimmie there, maybe when this is over, she might return to her own world…

"_Final Round, Combatant 5 versus Combatant 1,_" the woman`s intercom voice announced.

Shego glanced around, noticing her opponent. Masked and lean as he walked forward and then he pulled out his disc which glowed white in color. Then he sends his disc flying toward her.

Shego ultimately dodged and threw her own disc at him whom he did an acrobatic to dodge the coming object and then he landed in a crouched position catching his own disc.

_Is he a ninja or something? _Shego thought catching her own disc.

Then they were a beeping noise catching her attention, and before Shego could grasp what was happening, gravity did a terrible shift as she went flying toward the ceiling landing painfully on her back.

_Didn`t see that coming, _she thought standing up, feeling the blood rushing into her head.

Then the opponent come flying at her and she blocks his attack with her disc. The she retaliated both of them exchanging blows as the discs sparked as they slammed against each other. Then Shego could feel herself feeling woozy at the blood pounding in her head.

_This is cheating, _she thought, barely dodging the next attack that opponent one send at her, _let me cheat too then._

Her free hand suddenly light up with plasma catching the opponent by surprise. Taking advantage of his lack of action, Shego threw a plasma hand forward into his chest, turning him into small cubes instantly.

* * *

The masked woman suddenly seated up, catching her companion by surprise.

"What it is?" he asked, "Hey, what did you see?"

"Impossible…," she whispered.

* * *

Gravity changed again as Shego fall back down, doing an acrobatic landing in a crouch, before standing up, holding her disc with her hand glancing around at the cheers she was getting from the crowd of people.

"_Disc Wars champion Combatant Number 5."_

**Shego had won the Disc Wars Competition. and who is that mysterious woman? **

**Next time: **Shego mets the Leader of the Grid...all the while getting a blast of the past.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Deal

**Hey, here is the next chapter of this fic. enjoy**

Chapter Five

Deal

Shego stood there hearing the thousands of cheers echoing in the large Arena. She simply stood there looking around herself. She had won this tournament which made a grin grew on her face. Then, her attention was caught as two guards walked into the Arena both of them armed with orange glowing stick.

Shego tensed, preparing to throw her disc when one of the said.

"Our Excellency will like a word with you," one of the said.

"Your leader?" she repeated.

"Yes," the other said.

"Oh," Shego said, placing her disc unto her back, "I hope he got me a prize for risking my neck out here like that."

"Follow us Program,"

Shego growled, "I`m not a program damn it."

She followed the two guards out of the Arena, toward a large ship that was landing near them. Its circuit was orange and she walked in following the two guards. They entered through a slid door arriving in the main control room, which Shego was glancing around. She can see people working on stations as she felt the ship moving.

Her green circuits were clashing horribly with the orange glows that were within the ship and her attention was drawn to the masked man that was standing in the middle of the room. He was masked, dressed in a yellow circuit robes as he turned around approaching toward her, his face still masked.

"You`re in charge?" Shego asked.

"Yes," the man answered her, his voice synthetic behind his helmet.

Then the helmet transformed back, showing his face. He was dark haired, lightly bearded as his eyes watched her curiously. He advanced toward her until he was standing mere four feet away.

"Identify yourself Program," he said.

Shego glared at him, "Look, I keep telling you people that I`m not a freaking program."

"You`re _not_ a Program?" he asked, leaning his head sideway.

"No, my name is Shego," she said, "I don`t even know how I got here…"

"_User," _the man across her whispered

Shego noticed several of the people around her were exchanging looks. It was like the man had said something that they couldn`t believe.

"Disc," he asked, extending his hand.

One of the guards pulled Shego`s disc out of her back and handed it at his waiting hand and the man pressed a button. A 3 dimensional shape of Shego`s head appeared on the disc as the man seemed to be reviewing the information that was on it.

Then he glanced up at Shego, a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Well, my fellow Programs, we really _do_ have a User among us," he said, looking around the room.

The peoples were starting to whispers among themselves. Shego still didn`t get what was going on with them. Is a User really that big of a deal? The man in the yellow robes approached her handing her the disc.

"Welcome to the Grid," he said.

Shego took the disc and said, "Grid?"

"Yes," the man said, "This world that our great Creator Kevin Flynn had created for us."

"Kevin Flynn…_created_ this world?" Shego said, now shocked.

"Yes," the man said, "But that was cycles ago, it`s been quite a long time since an User had walked into the Grid among us. So, what brings you to us?"

"I don`t really know," Shego answered him, "But what do you mean Kevin Flynn created this world…and where on the world are we? Are we still in the United States?"

"United States?" the man repeated, "I`m sorry but I don't know of this _United States _you are speaking of. But, while we speak, may I ask you something?"

Shego narrowed her eyes at him, "Depend on what it is."

"Off course," he said, "they have been a number of problems caused on the Grid by a group of…_rogue _Programs. My Black Guards have been hunting them down but I believe we could add a User into our leagues. Users are said to be…_adaptable _in many situations."

"Let me get this straight," Shego said putting her disc back in its place, "You want me to keep an eye out for peoples you want to take care of?"

"Exactly."

"What makes you think I`ll help you?" Shego told him.

"I can show you a way out of the Grid," he said, "a way to go back to your United States? That is fair deal no?"

Shego was now cautious. She had a feeling that those people didn`t fully like User, as they called her. But it`s not like she had many options laid out in front of her right now, and in accepting to help this guy, she might have a little idea of what she really was stepping into.

"Sure, I`ll help."

The man let out a wide grin.

"That`s great you will join us in this battle," he said, "Now, we only have a few of the peoples identities so finding them might be quite easier for you, being new in the Grid."

A person came forward holding out a holographic pad, and the man took hold of it. He pressed a few buttons on it as a group of peoples face appeared upon it. He held it toward Shego who took hold of it, taking a look at the faces.

"These Programs are a resistance force within the Grid," he said, "But their bases of operations are out in the Outlands, which we can`t track them down to, all of the Programs I have send after them never return which I`m sure they were derezzed…"

Shego wasn`t listening anymore to what the man was telling her, her eyes glued to one of the faces of the resistance fighters. It was like she had taken a large slap in the face.

_Impossible…, _she thought.

One of the faces was of Kim Possible.

* * *

The Basic Program and the woman were on their light-cycles speeding through the roads that lead toward Tron City, following Isa`s ship. He couldn`t understand what happened back there. Never in her life as he seen his companion react like this.

"Are you going to tell me what`s going on Kim?" he asked.

The masked woman, now identified as the presumed dead Kim Possible glanced back toward him.

"Combatant Number 5 is not a program," she said, "She is from my world."

"A _User_?" he repeated, shocked, "Isa will kill her."

"I know Marl," Kim said, "That`s why I have to get her out of here."

Behind her mask, Kim narrowed her eyes.

_How in User`s name did Shego ended up on the Grid in the first place?_

* * *

"Shego," Isa said, looking at the User in front of him.

He saw the look on her face. He knew that she was seeing something familiar.

"You recognize one of the Programs here?" he asked.

Shego glanced at him, "No, I just had a déjà vu,"

Isa raised his eyebrow, probably not understanding the term but he turned around, "Ni will be showing to one of the favorite place to get a few drinks, after fighting in the Arena you must be quite thirsty."

"Quite actually," Shego said.

Isa smiled.

"Take her to the End of the Line club," he said, addressing a nearby Program, "Let her enjoy her stay."

The program nodded and Shego followed him out.

When the door slid close, his assistant, Hoel, approached.

"Is it wise? Taking a User in our ranks?"

"Relax," Isa said, his mask reforming back into place, "This User will lead us straight to Tron and after him, the Grid will be for Programs only. No User will believe that they can control us. Soon enough, the Grid will be in our total control. When I`m completed in my work, the system exclusively for us Programs only."

A dark grin grew on his face.

_Never again will we Programs bow down to _Users.

**Well, that`s not good. sorry for the long wait. till next time.**

**Next chapter: **Reunion of two old frienemies.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	6. Reunion

**Here is the new chapter of this crossover enjoy.**

Chapter Six

Reunion

Kim stopped her light cycle, her eyes watching the green circuited woman with one of Isa`s lackey, making their way toward the large tower in the middle of Tron city, which she knew the End of the Line Club was located. Narrowing her eyes behind her helmet, she turned toward her companion who had come to a stop beside her.

"That`s odd," he said, "Isa usually derezz all in his ways. Why didn`t he derezz her?"

"He couldn`t if he tries," Kim answered him, a grin on her lips, "If Shego is the same as I remembered she could have destroyed everyone on Isa`s ship."

Marl looked at her, his eyes wide.

"You`re joking,"

Kim got off her light cycle which reformatted into the small light baton, which she stuck to her leg.

"I`m going in alone," she said, walking forward, "Don`t wait for me, and contact Tron of the situation."

Before he could answer the woman was already crossing the streets, heading toward the tower.

_"Users,"_ he whispered, shaking his head, but he did what she asked and headed off down the street.

* * *

Shego was in the elevator with the guard that was with her. But she didn`t pay attention to him, her mind only remembering Kim`s face from the hologram. Is that where Kim was for the past five years? Within this Grid world, all the while the rest of the planet was looking for her. Shego gritted her teeth a little.

Kim will have a lot to explain when she found her. Heck, maybe she`ll be able to clear some things about some of the people here. When the elevator stopped and the double door opened Shego had to blink whether she was in the location she though she was or not?

Loud music? _Check_

Neon Lights? _Check_

Full of people? _Check_

_Yep, that`s a club, _she thought walking in.

Many of the peoples that were in here looking toward her, but they stayed back, not of them throwing a nod in their direction, though, Shego felt that it had with her companion. She made her way toward the counter, and she caught sight of the two DJs that were in a compartment over the club and they were bobbing their heads to the sick ass beat they were playing.

She can`t blame them.

The music is killer.

She seated on the counter, getting ready to order when someone seated besides her drawing her attention.

"A drink for the Disc Wars champion," a cool female voice said, pushing a blue drink toward her.

She recognized the woman instantly.

"You`re one of those women who dressed me up earlier?"

"Sirens," she said.

"What?"

"We are called Sirens," the woman said a mysterious smile on her lips.

Shego took in her appearance. She had a knock-out body and the white spandex like suit showed all the curves and a face that could hypnotize with crystal blue eyes that twinkled at her expression.

"I can see why," she murmured taking the glass from the counter.

The woman smiled, "Call me Yael,"

"That`s a pretty name," Shego said, taking a swing of the drink, "Whoa, this is good….taste better than tequila."

"I`m glad you approve User," the Siren, Yael answered.

Shego glanced toward her, "I have name you know, and it`s Shego. Why you people call me that anyway?"

"If you are not a Program of the Grid," Yael said, a pleasant smile on her face, "You are a User, a person who is from the World of our Creator."

"Kevin Flynn right," Shego guessed.

"Right," Yael agreed.

Shego took a last seep of the drink and said, "Thanks for the drink. It fills me up."

"Don`t thank me," Yael said, "I`m just the messenger. Thank her."

Shego turned her attention toward where the Siren pointed at. A woman was seating in one of the boot with her helmet on, her outfit lined with white circuits and she seemed to be looking this way for when Shego raised her glass, the woman nodded at her.

"Guess Programs and Users aren`t that different from each other," she said, smirking a little.

"I wouldn`t know," Yael said, shrugging her shoulders "This is my first time talking to a User."

Shego smirked, and stood up "Well, I`m going to give my thanks to our mystery woman."

As she was going, Yael took hold of her arm, and leaned close to her, bringing her mouth near the green-skinned woman`s ear.

"_Be careful and good luck_."

With that she walked off into the crowd, leaving a confused Shego to look at her disappearing form, but she made her way toward the masked woman arriving at the boot.

"Thanks for the drink,"

A chuckle came from the masked woman.

"You look like you enjoyed it,_ and_ the attention from the Siren, Yael. Think of it as congratulations for staying alive this long."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "I`ll take that as a compliment."

When she was about to walk away the masked woman said, "You`ve done well so far Shego."

The green skinned woman turned toward her, her green eyes narrowing a little.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, when a User get on the Grid, words get around fast," the woman said standing up, "but with someone like you Shego, Isa won`t let you wander far. Take a look behind you, at the end of the room."

Shego did so and noticed an orange circuited program standing there, his mask facing toward her.

"Your right,"

Another one was standing there.

"They are all here to watch your moves," the woman said, "and to take you down if you go against whatever deal you made with Isa. How you are alive is a mystery in itself for Isa _detest _Users."

"How would you even know so much?" Shego asked.

The helmet transformed off the woman`s face and Shego`s eyes widened at the red hair, and the green eyes that were looking at her.

"_Kimmie," _she whispered.

"This isn`t the time," Kim said, her eyes sharp and serious, "We`ve got to move. _Now."_

* * *

Kim knew she was taking a risk, showing her face in public. After all, she was on the wanted list as a resistance fighter against Isa`s movement, but she needed Shego to trust her right now and it was the only way to get Shego out of Isa`s clutches. As soon as she had showed her face, she noticed that the Black Guards that were keeping tab on Shego suddenly started to make ways for them, and one of them was already pulling out his disc.

Catching, Yael`s eyes, Kim saw the Siren give her a nod quickly making her way through the crowds as a faster music blasted through the speakers, Kim took Shego`s hand and said, "We`ve got to go."

The green skinned woman nodded, instantly trusting her which was what Kim was after. They made their way toward where the elevator was and the double door hissed open.

_Glitch, _she thought.

Two more Sentries were standing there both of them holding their discs. Kim glanced toward the window, quickly formulating an idea before making for it, pulling Shego in tow.

"Kimmie, what are you doing?" Shego said.

"JUMP," Kim yelled as the two crashed out of the window, just as a disc flew by them missing them by inches.

"IF WE DIE, I`M GOING TO KILL YOU KIMMIE," Shego yelled at her, as the two freefall into the air.

"Get on my back," Kim yelled.

"What?"

"_Just do it," _Kim snapped at her, "_Hurry."_

Shego headed straight for Kim, taking hold of the girl`s body which she noticed was well-toned, and Kim`s helmet had reformed back around her head.

"NOW WHAT?" Shego yelled.

Kim pulled a baton from her leg and split it into two. In front of Shego`s surprised eyes, a super advanced looking motorcycle started to take shape bellow them as the wheel`s slammed upon the slight hill of the building they were on, and Kim was driving the thing downward and turned sideways, avoiding the coming elevator before flying off the steep side of the large tower they were driving on, and landing on the streets of Tron City, creating sparks of light, and Kim slammed on the brake, bringing the cycle to a stop.

"Kimmie,"

"Yeah?"

"_Never _do that again," Shego said, her breath coming in gasp.

Kim chuckled, "Sure thing."

Then a roaring of a engine reached their ears, drawing Shego`s attention and she quickly recognized the same craft which had took her to the Games.

"Recognizer," Kim said, "Hang on Shego."

The light cycle took off into the streets, with the Recognizer hot on their trail.

**First meeting in 5 years...and trouble starts. but you gotta love it. apologize for gramar Error and mistakes.**

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R**


	7. Escape

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

Escape

Kim was speeding her light cycle down the empty highway of that lead away from Tron City but the Recognizer was gaining on them and soon enough they had started to fire at them, creating explosion as Kim swerved out of the debris way.

_There is no way I can take down this Recognizer in a light cycle, but I know _who _can, _she thought activating her communicator.

"_You better have a good reason why Marl isn`t with you Kim," _a voice said on the other line.

"Tron, I need your help," Kim said.

"_Where are you?"_

"Getting out of your city," Kim said, "and I have a Recognizer on my tail. I can`t take it down with my passenger."

"_Passenger? What are you talking about Kim?"_

"Marl didn`t tell you?" Kim said.

Kaboom.

The Recognizer had fired upon a hanging rock which had fallen over the road, causing Kim to pull the light cycle sideway so that she can avoid the upcoming debris.

"A User got into the Grid today," Kim continued, "and it`s an old friend of mine. Isa had her tagged so I had to get her out of here."

"_Meaning you showed your face in public," _Tron finished, guessing the last part, "_Users, always so unpredictable."_

"_TRON_," Kim called.

"_I`m on my way," _the security program said, "_try to stay alive until then."_

"No problem. End of Line."

The communication was cut and Kim turned her head toward the green skinned woman that was hanging on her.

"Can`t you destroy it with your Plasma?"

"At this speed," Shego yelled back, "I can`t get a clear shot…and I don't want to fall off."

"Guess I`ll have to stick to dodging their blasts," Kim responded her.

A large blast created a crater so close to them that Kim nearly lost control of the vehicle.

_Easier said than done, _she thought.

"Whoa there Pumpkin," Shego said, "Watch where you going will ya?"

Kim glared at the green skinned thief, "I`m sorry, Do _you _want to drive this light cycle going at almost 200 miles per hours with a Recognizer who want to blast us into pieces?"

"You didn`t have to say it like tha…WATCH OUT,"

Kim noticed the coming debris and swerved the light cycle left but it wasn`t enough as the back wheels of the vehicle got caught in the debris sending the two girls flying off of it, making them slide on the road. The light cycle went spinning out of control before smashing into small blue pieces. Kim got on her feet, her mask reforming off her face.

"Shego are you alright?"

Shego groaned from where she was, bleeding from her forehead.

"I`ll live," Shego said, getting on her feet.

Kim noticed that the Recognizer was coming closer toward them, and she pulled out her disc, and seeing Shego encasing her hands plasma before sending a large blast of it toward the Recognizer, hitting it but hardly doing anything against it, and before Kim could throw her disc at the conductor, a white disc came flying from behind it, derezzing the conductor which send the Recognizer out of control as the large craft started to spin as it crashed on the road.

"GET DOWN," Kim yelled throwing herself on Shego and pulling the thief down with her.

They felt as the Recognizer`s parts flew over them feeling them crash and dissolves as they landed on the side of the road, smoking and burning with bright blue flames. The two girls get back up, looking at the destruction before glancing back toward the coming light cycle that came to a stop in front of them. The driver was a male, masked with his white colored circuit outfit with the most noticeable features was the T shaped light on his chest.

"You`re okay?"

"I`ll live," Kim said, "You know, if you arrived a couple of nanocycle earlier I would still have my light cycle."

Tron threw her a baton, "We`ve got to move before Isa and his Programs get here."

With that he took off and Kim split the baton into two and a light-cycle formatted below her, and she turned toward Shego who was starring at her as if she couldn't believe that she was seeing her again.

"C`mon Shego, we`ll talk at our hideout," the redhead said to her, extending her hand toward the thief.

"A _long _talk," Shego answered, taking the hand before getting on behind Kim.

The redhead chuckled before nodding and took off after Tron.

* * *

Another Recognizer had arrived at the ruins of the one that had been chasing Kim and Shego. A few Programs were inspecting the damage as a familiar orange ship landed on the road. One of the Programs approached it as a yellow circuited and masked Isa stepped out of it.

"Your Excellency, we have lost their signals," he said.

Isa didn`t even say anything as he pulled out his disc and derezzing the Program, drawing the rest attentions. No one dare to speak since he seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Find that User immediately," he said, "Ni, you better bring Shego back alive or her disc after you killed her, or you`ll be next to be derezzed. Understood."

The Program nodded and walked off.

Isa looked at the damage and addressed the rest of the present Programs, "Clean that up."

He walked off toward his ship. He had miscalculated with Shego. Users really were…unpredictable as Hoel had said, but no matter. The User can`t run forever and since the Portal only stay open for a milicycle, they will have to come back to Tron City to get to it.

And he will be ready for them.

"Hoel," he said, arriving at the Main deck of the ship, "I want guards on the Portal at all cycles till it`s closed, understood."

"Off course, Your Excellency."

"And you were right Hoel, Users really are…_unpredictable."_

A light grin grew on Hoel face, "Now you will listen to my suggestion from this cycle on?"

Isa chuckled.

"Why not,"

* * *

Kim and Shego had arrived in the Outlands and were now driving a light Runner which was going through the vast and treacherous terrain. The ride had been silent, not that Kim had expected Shego to say anything to her. But it was strange to her, that after so long seeing a familiar face from her world…

She glanced at the green skinned woman beside her.

She can`t believe Shego was here on the Grid. It was strange…almost surreal seeing the green skinned thief again. She had lost count of the many years she had spent here. Ever since Tron had told her everything, Kim had hoped that she`ll be able to return home someday…

But the Portal had closed on her, and she was stuck inside the Grid, the digital world that Kevin Flynn had created. She had been depressed learning that she couldn`t go back to her world again. That no one will know what happened to her, and she had missed everyone from her world terribly, but as the time passed, her memories started to_ fade_ for lack of better words. She was starting to forget about the world beyond the Grid, causing her to start training under Tron, but the security program had never been able to explain to her why she was losing her memories from her world.

Kim shook her head.

She had pulled up toward the greenish glow of the old ruins of Bostrum Colony. Although the place was in ruin now, it was the only place that they could hide at least for a few cycles. Isa had never been able to find them there anyway.

"Princess, where the hell are we?" Shego asked her as the Light Runner came to a stop.

"Bostrum Colony," Kim answered her, "At least, that`s what it used to be many cycles ago."

"Cycles?"

Kim looked at her confused for a minute before saying, "I meant years."

"Oh," Shego said.

She followed the redhead up until they had arrived in a room. Shego glanced around, noticing that the place reminded her a little of Kimmie`s old room back at her house, except the greenish glow that was coming from the surroundings. In the distance, they had a good view of Tron City which was illuminated in the distance. Shego was starring at it, when Kim returned with a small box.

"Here, c`Mon, I`ll treat your wounds," she said.

Shego approached the redhead girl and…

WHAM

Kim was taken aback at the punch she received in the cheeks which send her tumbling backward, dropping the box she was carrying. She turned toward Shego, getting ready to let out an angry retort but was surprised at the hug she received. She simply stood there with Shego hugging her tightly against herself, and ever so slowly, Kim returned the hug.

**Not a nice reunion or not...hope you enjoyed, and review...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Memories

**Here is an update on this fic. enjoy and review**

Chapter Eight

Memories

Kim stood there with the green skinned woman hugging her. She felt something warm in her chest at the gesture, similar as if she had just found something that she had long lost.

"Kimmie," Shego said, "God, I don`t know if I will ever see you again."

A light smile grew on Kim`s lips as she ran her fingers through Shego`s hair.

"I didn`t think I`ll see you either Shego," she answered, "Never in a hundred cycles I thought you`ll be here in the Grid."

The redhead stepped out of the hug and was surprised to see tears falling from Shego`s eyes.

"Are…are you_ crying_?"

"No," Shego said, quickly wiping it off, "Just got something in my eyes…"

Kim laughed softly.

"Hey, it`s not funny," Shego said, glaring at the redhead.

But looking at the girl, she didn`t have the courage to be angry at her. Kim was looking at her, her eyes seemingly curious, as if she couldn`t place her finger on something.

"Something is different about you," she said, "I can`t seem to find what it is."

"Well, I cut my hair a couple of weeks ago," Shego said, "If that`s any indication."

Kim`s eyes widened a little.

"That`s _it_," she concluded, "your hair used to be longer than this…why did you cut it?"

Shego shook her head.

"I don't know Princess I felt like I wanted to do it and I did it," she said, "but more importantly Kim, how did you get in this…Grid as they called it? And why did you never return to Middleton?"

Kim looked away from her.

"That`s because I couldn`t."

Shego raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean you couldn't? If there is a way in, they got to be a way out."

Kim looked at her, "there is a way out of the Grid, but it doesn`t stay open for long, and when it`s closed, it can only be open from the outside world."

"How would you know that?" Shego asked her.

"Tron told me," Kim said, "I had already tried to get out once…but it `s futile to. That is why I didn`t return to…Middleton right?"

Shego frowned, "You`ve forgotten your own home?"

Kim raised a hand to her red hair.

"I…I didn't forget…it`s just after so long…I never really used to think about the User world that much, or at least, I try not to."

"Kimmie, it`s only been five years," Shego said, "How many things can you forget from that time?"

Kim glanced at her, "Is that how long it has been for you Shego? Only five cycle?"

Shego nodded.

"Yeah, that`s how long you`ve been gone Kim, five years."

Kim let out a humorless laugh, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Felt too long for five years" she said, "felt more like I`ve lived more _lifetimes_ than I could count."

"What do you mean?"

"It`s been 300 cy…_years_ since I`ve seen you Shego," Kim said, "Or at least, that`s around how long I can think of."

Shego stared at her, dumbfounded. She couldn`t believe what Kim was saying. 300 years? That was impossible by law of sciences and physics. She looked at Kim, taking her in. The redhead teen hero didn`t seem all that different to her, at least appearance wise. She then noticed light changes from Kim. From her memories, Kim used to be confident and…young. That`s the only way she could describe Kim from her memories but, the Kim in front of her had lost that youthfulness, her eyes seemingly older than she remembered. The redhead hair had also changed. It used to be heart shaped and floppy but now, they seemed to be similar to her Kimmie`s mother, and also the way Kim stood. It was on guard, ready to fight, to the death, if it needed to be.

"Time seems to flow faster in cyberspace than in real time," Kim told her, snapping her out of her musing.

"Cyberspace?" Shego repeated, "Now wait a minute…_are you telling me we`re inside a computer_?

"Yes," Kim said, "A digital frontier."

Shego leaned against the nearest wall, feeling her legs weaken beneath her. She was inside a freaking computer? How was that even possible? Though, her mind suddenly zoomed on a silver tube and a light flashing at her…

_That had to be the cause…but…_

"You said something about a way out?" Shego said, "Where is it?"

"Come with me, I`ll show you."

They went out of Kim`s room and passed a large hallway and arrived in front of a platform which Kim entered a code in. at once, the platform started to rise into the air, arriving on the roof. The wind was blowing slightly as the thunderous clouds roared above them. Shego glanced around, still taken aback at how similar it was to the real world yet, so different.

"Shego," Kim called.

The girl was standing on the edge of the roof, and Shego walked up to her, "So, where is it?"

Kim pointed toward the city…Tron City.

"It`s that way," she said, "See that light in the distance…in the clouds…almost like a star."

Shego could see it; it seems to be just behind the city.

"That`s the Portal," Kim said.

"How long does it stay like this?"

"A milicycle," Kim answered.

"Huh?"

"Eight hours at least," Kim told her, "At least, in User world, in the Grid it's about 160 cycles"

Shego stare at the distant light and then turned toward Kim

"Princess, how did you get on the Grid in the first place?"

Kim looked at her, a sad smile grew on her face before staring out toward the distant city.

"All I remember is water…and blood," she started, "I think I was hit with something…and next thing I know, I was within dark waters, trying to swim. I couldn`t think, couldn`t breathe ad for a moment, I thought that I was going to die."

"How did you…" Shego asked.

"I don`t remember much of it," Kim said taking a seat on the edge of the roof, and then looking at her hand, "It`s like I was just…reacting to everything. The thing I was sure of, is that Tron was the one who found me on the shore of the Sea of Simulation…He knew that I was a User, and he took me to this place, so that a Siren, Yael could make me blend in. Walking around with no disc, it seems, can be a problem."

"Don`t I know it," Shego mumbled, taking a seat beside her, "One of the things…like that craft that was chasing us, pick me up a few seconds after I got into the Grid."

"Recognizer," Kim said, "That`s what they are called."

"Tron was going to take me to the Portal so that I could get out of the Grid, but something happened."

"What is it?"

"Isa," Kim said, growling slightly, "He ambushed us…but he wasn`t after me…he was after Tron. He is one of the oldest programs in the Grid and he was created to protect the Users if they ever came into the Grid, and with Tron out of the way, anyone who stepped into the Grid and who is a User, is to be killed. We had no choice but to flee, and I could do nothing except watch my only exit close up on me."

"But you have a chance to go back home now," Shego said, "Look right here, the Portal is open all we have to do is to get to it and were out of here."

"Isa will be waiting for us," Kim said to her, "We will be walking straight into a trap."

"Princess please," Shego said taking her arm, "I`ve walked from things worse than this. We are the two most dangerous women from the User world. Some disc throwing programs isn`t going to stop us."

Kim laughed at that.

"You haven`t changed at all Shego," she said, "I`m…glad."

The green skinned woman smirked, happy to see Kim laugh again. She had missed hearing that noise.

"Shego,"

"yeah,"

"Tell me…of Middleton and my parents," Kim asked.

Shego sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I…I`m not sure what to tell you," she said.

"Anything that you can think of at the moment."

Shego glanced upward, assembling her thoughts, "I don`t know much of your parents Kim, the last time I had saw them was at the Memorial the world had made for you. They were saddened since they thought they`d never see you again, your friend the buffoon had moved out of the city…Nerdlinger was the only one…apart from me, still searching for you."

She glanced at the redhead and noticed that she was crying, her body shaking. Shego then, took her in her arms, letting the redhead lean against her as the tears continued to fall.

"Don`t cry Kimmie, you`ll be seeing them again," Shego whispered to her, "When we get out of here. You _will _see them again."

**And this is it for now. Hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors and mistakes.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. On the Run

**Here is the next chapter enjoy**

Chapter Nine

On the Run

Kim didn`t know where the sudden clinginess come from. All she knew is that she wanted to be near Shego`s body and feel her warm against hers. From all of her memories that were fading away, the only thing that she didn't want to forget was of that green skinned woman that was beside her.

If there was one thing she never wanted to forget.

Now, she was leaning against the said person, with a beautiful view of the city of light in the distance and the slight atmosphere that was settling in. With the green skinned woman arm around her, Kim found she enjoyed the contact, immensely.

"Shego,"

"Yeah Pumpkin?"

She disengaged herself from the hug and turned toward the green woman. Kim was now looking at her straight in the face. The greenish glow of their location complemented Shego`s skin making the woman seemingly more attractive, and her eyes sparkled with a light curiosity at to what she was about to say, but Kim was completely at lost, and her eyes, involuntarily glanced toward the woman`s lips…

_So kissable…_

She found herself leaning in toward her, wanting to catch those lips for herself...to taste them…

Then the sound of the platform brought them both out of the daze they were in. The two turned toward Marl who walked toward them, a suspicious look on his face.

"Er…, dinner`s ready," he said, seemingly oblivious at what he had just walked in.

Kim stood up and nodded.

"C`mon," she said to Shego, "You`ve got to get something to eat."

She walked off after that.

* * *

Shego stared after Kim, her eyes wide, her mind not quite caught up with what just happened a few seconds earlier. Or what _almost_ happened…

She felt warm all of a sudden. Damn it, she could have said something earlier to stop this awkwardness she was feeling out. But no, she couldn`t even move, and had simply watched Kim, leaned closer to her and had felt a slight shock…and _anticipation?_

Shego ran a hand through her dark hair. She seriously didn`t like Kimmie _that _way, she was sure of herself on that part. It could have been the atmosphere that had settled around them when they were alone that caused some misleading on her part.

_Didn`t why didn`t I push her back? Or intervene…or do something?_

Shego shook her head of those thoughts and glanced toward Tron City seeing the light that was blinking behind the dark clouds. This was their way out, as Kim had told her, and she would be damned if she didn`t bring Kim with her.

She turned back toward the platform and made her way downward.

She found Kim and the guy from earlier that for some reason strangely remind her of the buffoon, and they were a new arrival within their group. He had brown hair, but Shego quickly recognized him as Tron for the small T that was on his chest.

"This should be enough," he said as Kim put some strange light substance on his plate, "Are you alright?" he said turning toward Shego.

"I`m okay," Shego answered him, "thought, I`m wondering what is that?"

"Energy," Kim answered her with a light grin, "it may not look much, but this bit can fill you up like pizza."

"So it`s like that drink from the End of Line Club right?" Shego asked.

"Pretty much," Kim answered her taking a seat.

Shego took her plate and started to eat. She found that Kim was actually right. The energy had a tickling taste but it fills her up, more like energized her up for lack of better word. Then, she glanced toward Tron and said, "You`re Tron right?"

"Yes," Tron answered her, looking up.

"You know all of the City short-cut right?" Shego asked, "You would know the quickest way to get to the Grid, and toward the Portal."

"Yes," Tron said, "but you should know that Isa will have it guarded and we have to cross the Sea of Simulation to get to it."

"But the problem is that Tron can`t really go into the Grid," Kim said.

"How come?" Shego asked, surprised.

"Well, Isa had search teams all around the city and secondly, Tron is easily recognized by his trademark," Kim said, "So, me and Marl are the ones that can go on the Grid undetected."

"Trademark?" Shego repeated.

"The T," Kim told her pointing at Tron.

Shego nodded, understanding. She too had recognized him by this symbol.

"Can`t you guys covered it with a cloak like the one Isa have," Shego asked.

"I have no reason to go to the Grid anymore," Tron said looking straight at the woman, "Isa had made me public enemy number one when he took over the Grid, and the Grid didn`t really need a leader, and with me keeping the peace everything moved peacefully."

"So…you`re telling me this Isa appeared out of nowhere and turn things to shit?" Shego asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"That`s pretty much it," Marl said, "That`s why everyone was surprised with the sudden uprising…and Tron becoming enemy number one…insane that what it is."

"That`s why me and Marl was in the Arena today," Kim said to Shego, "We were keeping an eye on his movements…"

"But your arrival made a slight change in the plan," Tron said, turning toward Shego, "Isa will surely come looking for you…but on better question why did Isa let you live?"

"He wanted me to help him catch a couple of rogue programs as he called it," Shego answered him, "it had Kimmie`s picture here on it…"

"He got data on me?" Kim asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," Shego said puzzled at her reaction, "I thought you knew about it, fighting against him and all…"

Tron suddenly seat up, pulling out his disc, taking the three by surprise.

"He could track Kim`s signal," he said, "They could track us all the way here…"

He suddenly got quiet as the familiar sound of a Recognizer rumbled near them. Shego quickly stood up, looking around.

"They`ve found us," Kim said, "We`ve got to get to the Light Runner."

"Kim, you take care of the User," Tron said to her.

"You`re not going on them by yourself," Kim said taking hold of his arm.

"She`s right," Shego said, "and I really want to have a work out. Taking down these programs, we might send that two face bastard a message."

The noise of the Recognizer came even closer as the group quickly headed toward where the Light Runner was parked at. But when they arrived, however…

"Woah," Shego said quickly stopping and hiding behind a wall pulling Kim with her.

"What is it?" Kim whispered.

"Company," Shego answered, "They`ve got the Light Runner."

She leaned slightly toward the edge and noticed that the Recognizer had landed and a group of orange circuited programs where walking toward them, and a couple stayed back beside the Light Runner, most of them holding batons of lights with their mask over their faces, and one of them drew her attention…one she recognized.

"I know this one…Ni I think it`s is name," Shego whispered.

"Isa`s right hand man?" Kim responded, "Okay that might not be as easy as I thought it would, what would we do…Tron?"

The security program had disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that," Kim said.

"Is he some kind of batman character, disappearing like that," Shego said, glancing toward where the Programs were approaching.

"What`s the plan Pumpkin?" Shego asked the redhead.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the scene seemingly thinking heavily and said, "There are too many to take on…we might have to do it, discreetly, and _quietly_."

Shego nodded.

"C`mon," Kim said, "Climb with me but stay low to the ground."

At once, Kim started to climb the wall as if it was easy as walking, and Shego followed her, her green circuits seems to blend in with the surroundings as she looked at the enemy programs that were inspecting the ruins.

"Think we can hijack their ride?" Shego asked, cooking her head toward the landed Recognizer.

"We should be able to," Kim told her…

Then a disc slammed upon the wall near, Kim`s head almost beheading the girl, taking her by surprise as she leaned backward, then she slipped from her grip falling down the spot she was in. Shego could only watch as her Princess fall down all the way toward the group of the Programs that were standing there.

"Not so much of a run now," Ni said, approaching Kim`s fallen form.

Two other orange circuited programs approached him.

"The place is empty, it was vacated before our arrival," one said.

"Shego must be with Tron then," Ni said, "Let`s take her to Isa. He`ll know what to do with her."

_They didn`t see me because the surrounding are the same color as my outfit, _Shego thought, _but I`ll be damned if I let them take Princess._

Shego scale the rocks all the way to the top as she watched the Programs take Kim toward the Recognizer and shackled her there. Then, the craft started to rise into the air and Shego stayed down in the color as the craft passed near her…

_This is it._

She suddenly took off in a running start, and jumped across the void, landing against one of the leg of the craft, she hold there, feeling her feet slipping…

_Shit, shit, shit, _she thought.

She slammed a plasma enhanced hand against the place she was holding to have more place to hold and noticed the bluish inside of the leg she was holding…

_Digitized, _she thought, _I really am into a computer world. Just when I thought my life couldn`t get any weirder._

Shego hung into the Recognizer as the craft flew into the darkened world of Tron, its destination unknown to her.

**R&R**

**Jacques0**


	10. Insert

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait update. working on my other stories, and i also had a writer's block. Don't worry, i took it down and wrote this chapter for your enjoyement **

**Read on.**

Chapter Ten

Insert

The Recognizer continued its route through the darkened sky of Tron City. Shego was looking around herself hanging from where she was. They weren't as high as she had first thought, looking at the tall buildings that were some feet below them.

Then the Recognizer made a wide turn, drawing her attention forward and her eyes widen a little. A large craft, all orange circuits was hovering in the distance. It was enormous, making the Recognizer look quite small compared in sizes. She narrowed her eyes seeing the large craft loom in even closer.

The Recognizer approached the craft going over it and Shego was sure that it was going to land in a hangar, and the hangar was probably filled with enemies.

_Best get off here and made an entrance later, _she thought.

As the flying craft passed below her, Shego let go off her grip, and she dropped in the air, landing on her feet but quickly doing a shoulder roll. Looking around her, she saw the Recognizer in front of her, starting to lower it and her quickly makes her way toward the opening, and slid into an opening in the corner of the craft.

It was almost…_alien_ in appearance in her opinion as she glanced around. She couldn't almost believe that she was inside a computer at all. Who would have thought such a world existed in cyberspace?

Her eyes were quickly drawn toward the Recognizer whom had landed and she saw Kim being pulled by Ni toward one of the platform, probably taking her straight to Isa.

_Got to move, _she thought, quickly moving from her spot.

* * *

The platform had started to rise with Kim and Ni, the latter standing like a statue. She knew they were taking her to see Isa, the one whom was responsible for the entire mess that had started in the first place. In the many cycles she had been here, she had always trying to guess as to where Isa came from. Every program had once come from somewhere and this Isa just pop up and quickly took control of the Grid in a few cycles.

Then, the platform came to a stop, the double door hissed open, letting in the large room they had arrived at. Ni pulled her with him as they entered and Kim glanced around quickly, looking for an escape route, before her eyes fell on the robed figure that was on the chair in front of her.

His eyes were looking at her quite curiously, and he stood up before approaching her.

"Well?"

"The hide-out was empty," Ni said, "She was the only one we could find."

Isa walked forward.

"Disc," he commended.

Ni took the object from Kim`s back and handed it to him. Isa took hold of it, turning the circular object in his fingers looking at her.

"You're the famous Monitor Program I have heard of," Isa said, taking her in, "Never expected you to be a female version…"

He trailed off, approaching her until he was almost nose to nose with her.

"You have quite a reputation on the Grid," he said, "It says your skills rival the legendary Tron."

Kim stayed silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself Monitor?"

"I've got nothing to say," she answered.

Isa smirked.

"Leave us Ni," he said.

The masked man abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

Isa walked back toward his chair and seated there as his assistant give him a look.

"Now, Monitor, why do you aide Tron in his _irrational _quest of _fighting for the users_?" he asked, "Don't you believe that the Grid is a program exclusive world. We don't need Users to tell us what to do or not do, we are our own masters."

"Kevin Flynn created this world for _both_ Users and Programs alike," Kim snapped at him, "What makes you have the right to change anything?"

Isa let out a smirk.

"Our Creator is not in the Grid anymore," he said, "He left us without guidance, without a shred of evidence that he will return to us once more. If this is the kind of User you want to follows, then I will have no choice but to derezzed you right now."

He pulled out his disc which outside ends started to glow a yellowish color.

"Users are nothing but a hindrance in our world," he said, "they do not belong here….this is our World only."

"Tell me Isa," Kim said, "What altered your Programming? You were not always an Administrator of the Grid were you?"

Isa turned toward her a slight grin on his face.

"You want to know about my past?" he said.

He approached Kim, his eyes boring into hers.

"There are things in the world better left unsaid, and _this _is one of them,"

Kim blinked at the answer.

"NI," Isa called.

The Program walked back in, taking hold of Kim's arm.

"Take her to my Throne Ship," Isa said, "I will have to test the skills of the Monitor on the Battle Grid, after all she is said to be rivaling Tron."

The Program started to pull her with him.

"Oh, and _Monitor_,"

Kim stopped and turned her head toward him.

"How are the memories coming along?" Isa grinned at her.

Kim watched him, puzzled for a second.

_Why would he be asking about my…memories…don't tell me this guy know something?_

She glared at the man whom already had his back turned toward her, holding her disc in his hand.

* * *

Isa approached his seat, holding Kim`s disc and quickly doing something to it as an the white circuited disc took a orange color.

_Now, let's see how far my little virus had grown…_he thought to himself as a dark grin grew on his face.

"So this phase of your plan is starting?" Hoel asked.

"Of course," Isa said, "Now, how about you send some black guards to take care of the User that is roaming my ship unauthorized."

"As you wish, your Exellency" Hoel said.

* * *

Shego was running through an empty hallway, looking around wondering where they had taken Kimmie. She was starting to wonder how big that ship really is, but she had a pretty simple plan in her head. She was going to find Kimmie, get out of here, and head for the Portal. It sounded pretty easy but the only thing that was giving her a problem was how the hell she was going to find Kimmie when she had no idea where they had taken her…

"There she is," a voice called.

Shego snapped her head forward finding two Black Guards at the end of the hallway. Both of them were armed with light baton and the two ran forward and the nearest attacked with the baton which she narrowly dodged hearing the hum of the baton missing her and she ignited her hands, sending a ball of plasma toward the first Guard, derezzed him instantly, and she turned toward the other one who attacked also.

Shego avoided the attack by doing a complete 180 turn, and in the process, pulled out her disc beheading the program with a yell as it crumbled into small data cubes. Then she became aware of a noise…a familiar one.

_Shit, an alarm._

Taking off into a run, Shego dashed back down the way she came hearing the noises of footsteps coming closer to her location, and considering the size of the craft she was in, they must be near the thousands of programs aboard, while she may be a super powered woman, she had no luck in taking on thousand of peoples at the same time.

Arriving at a large place of the craft which earlier had been empty, now was filled with Black Guards all of them armed, making the woman come up short in her running. Huffing and stepping backward still holding her disc she heard a door behind her slam to a close, making her glance back toward it, noting it was closed.

_Damn my only exit…_she thought.

She stood there, holding her disc in one hand, while the other was engulfed plasma as she watched them, tensing for the upcoming battle.

"You _may_ be a User Shego," a familiar voice said, "You will _not_ survive here."

Isa approached, no longer dressed in his robes but a simpler outfit, still yellow circuited. He had a small grin on his face as he watched her.

"Where is Kimmie?"

"The Monitor is in my custody User," Isa told her, "If you want to get to her, you will have to play the game my way or you will be derezzed. We have a deal no."

Shego narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will face a battle in the battle Grid against a _new _and better version of a security program," Isa said, smiling, "If you defeat it, then, you will have no reason to stay here on the Grid anymore…but, if it`s the other way around…well, you will be derezzed."

Shego glanced around herself, knowing she didn`t have a choice in the matter, for if she refused. She won`t be walking out of here alive.

"Who`s the unlucky program?" she asked.

The grin widened on Isa`s face, one that didn`t seat really well with her.

**AN: Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, if there is any.**

**And that's it for now. hope you enjoyed it. I'm about two chapters forward which i have written and i'm going over revision before i post them. But enough of that. Who is the Program that Shego is going to face?**

**Tune in next time for : Return to Disc Wars**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Return to Disc Wars

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait.**

Chapter Eleven

Return to Disc Wars

The Throne Ship flew through the air heading straight for the Arena. Isa made his way toward Kim`s cell and entered the room with Ni following him. The Monitor program looked up at him, quickly standing up as he entered.

"Hold her down," he commanded.

Before the Monitor could say anything, Ni kicked her into the face sending her falling backward, and holds her down with his arms, as Isa approached her holding out the disc in his hands.

"Now, if only it didn`t have to be that way," he said, looking at her, "But unfortunately for you my dear _Kim Possible_, you will bow down to me."

The redhead Monitor looked at him; he can see the confusion in her green eyes.

"_Who are you_?"

Isa didn`t bother giving her an answer, and attacked the orange disc into her back. At once the disc started to synchronize with her, and Kim felt the most terrible pain she had ever felt before. It was like something was clawing into her mind…invading it and taking away everything she ever had. She can feel her memories fading into nothingness as a scream escapes from her lips…

"Goodbye Kim Possible…," Isa said, "_Arise, Rinzler."_

A dead silence falls into the room as the fallen Monitor stayed on the ground limp as Ni falls back from her as Isa watched the circuit on the fallen girl outfit turn from white to a deep orange color. Suddenly, she breathed again as she moved her hands and pushing herself from the floor, and stood up her back turned from the two programs before she turned toward them, her green eyes showing no emotions.

"What is your identification _program_?"

"_Rinzler,"_ came out of Kim`s voice, sounding almost like a purr.

A deadly grin showed itself on Isa`s face.

"Now, there is someone I want you to derezz for me, for if she lives, my goal will never be achieved,"

Kim…no, Rinzler let out a dark purr…

* * *

Shego accompanied with Hoel walked into the large Arena which filled with thousands of Programs were already there, cheering and making noises. Hoel give Shego a glance before raising his hands up in the air.

"_My fellow Programs, a challenger had come forward to challenge the Disc Wars Champion, the User Shego," _he said pointing toward the woman.

"_This battle_ _my fellow programs will be a battle against a program unlike anything you've ever witnessed in the many cycles we have lived on the Grid, a program even more powerful than our own Tron."_

Shego noticed that the crowds went wild on this, and that made Shego feel nervous a little. From what she had heard from Kim, Tron was the most skilled Program on the Grid, but if there is one program that could surpasses him…

_This might be actually challenging, _she thought to herself, _then again, I never expected Isa to make it a walk in the park anyway. If it's not anything like the Lowerdians, than I going to win for sure._

Shego shuddered slightly remembering the tall aliens.

"Now, my dear programs let's present the challenger…_RINZLERRRR."_

Now Shego turned toward where Hoel was pointing and sure enough an orange program was approaching from the other side of the Arena and when she approached into the light, Shego felt numb, recognizing her opponent instantly.

"_Kimmie," _she whispered.

The redhead girl outfit looked different, with the orange circuits lightning up her body didn't show any signs that she knew her and above the roar, Shego heard an odd noise…almost like a purr coming from the girl.

"Good luck," Hoel said, giving her a grin.

"_What_ have you done to her?" Shego roared at him.

"Nothing than she is already," was the cryptic answer she received before the man was gone.

Shego turned toward Kim who was now pulling out her own disc, putting in front of her, holding it with both hands before splitting it into two identical discs, as the crowds' cheers augmented in volume.

Then, Kim did a pirouette sending one disc flying and with another, the other was flying. Shego dodged the first disc by doing a back flip earning a few cheers from the crowds, and then landing on her feet. The other disc come flying toward her face and Shego used her own to bloke it creating sparks before the two discs went flying back to Kim who caught both of them with ease.

"KIM, _snap out of it_," Shego yelled at the girl.

Kim didn't respond, threw the discs forward again and Shego dodged one of them and narrowly the other disc missed her, almost beheading her in the process. Shego noticed Kim catching the discs as her eyes narrowed her eyes at her before she charged forward and Shego went to meet her halfway and Kim attacked with one of her disc straight at her face making her bloke it with her own, then she spun around coming with the disc at Shego's face who stepped back, seeing the orange glow flashes in front of her eyes, and before she could counter attack a well placed kick was slammed into her guts sending her flying backward, landing hard against the ground, feeling her disc slip out of her hand.

Coughing, she seated up and glanced upward seeing Kim flying toward her, holding both discs aiming straight for her head and she rolled sideways, hearing the zings of the dual disc slamming into the ground were her head was a mere seconds before.

Quickly standing up, Shego noticed Kim, turning to look at her, her eyes narrowing at her and Shego noticed her disc a little way away so now disc less she ignited her hands in bright green plasma, as Kim attacked her with both discs and sending her attacks toward Shego who was dodging her attacks. When Kim send her hand forward with a disc attack which the green skinned woman dodged, but the second attack, slashed the side of her face making her yell out in pain.

Then, Kim tackled her feet bringing the woman down on her ass.

_She is so freaking fast, _Shego thought, _I can barely keep up…_

Before she could even move, she noticed the humming disc at her throat, making her freeze in her movement and seeing the other disc high in the air, getting ready to hit, and the woman closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

"_Derezz! Derezz!," _the crowd chanted.

_This is it…, _Shego thought, _that's how it's going to end…_

"_Sh…Shego_…"

She snapped her eyes open in shock. She was sure Kimmie was going to kill her, but the sight she was seeing here was something she never thought she'll see.

Kim's eyes were wide and horrified as thought she was ashamed of what she had done and her circuit were going from white to orange as if two personalities were fighting for control within the girl making her stumble back as she put both of her hands into her head.

"Kimmie," Shego yelled.

"_Get away from me," _Kim yelled at her, "_Just…get out…"_

Kim's voice was synthesized, similar to how the other programs of the Grid.

Shego stopped in front of her, "Kimmie…I'm not leaving you here."

Kim looked up at her, "I'm…I…"

Then, without warning Kim launched herself at Shego with her disc straight toward her head but Shego caught her hand and slammed a punch into Kim's face, knocking the girl down which didn't get back up again.

She heard the crowds booing her but she didn't freaking care. She was getting Kimmie out of here, and she was going to do it, one way or another. She picked up the two disc and jammed them together and placing it into Kim's back, before picking up her own disc.

"_You are not holding up your end of the bargain Shego," _Isa's voice echoed within the Arena.

Shego turned toward where she saw the ship was docked.

"I'm not killing my Kimmie, Isa," she snapped, pointing a finger at where the Throne ship was station at, "So fuck off."

"_Then, I have no choice but to have to derezzed," _Isa said, taking a menacing tone.

Then in the air, five figures wearing butterfly like jetpack flew off into the air, gliding down toward her and the unconscious Kim. She powered up her hands and fired plasma blast at them, some hitting their intended targets while others missed. She turned toward the unconscious Kim and pulled her up with herself, wondering how she was going to get out of here…

When a roaring noise of an engine drew her attention.

**Hope you enjoyed that and i did a homage to the movie there by throwing the Rinzler part at it.**

**well, this is it for now**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. you care for her

**Wow, it had been forever since i updated this story. now enjoy this update.**

Chapter Twelve

You care for her

Shego glanced at the Recognizer that was hanging above the Arena, totally confused, but one thing she notices is that the Recognizer circuits were white unlike the orange color that they usually had when she came across them. Then, it fired a blast from a canon that was directly below the pilot's chamber, creating a hole in the side of the cage like Arena, and she noticed a familiar figure hanging from the side of the flying machine that was lowering itself on the ground.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Marl yelled a roguish smirk on his face.

Shego chuckled a little before she picks up the unconscious Kimmie and putting her own disc on her back, looking toward where Isa's ship was docked and noticed that it was moving out of the docking place it was at. Shego handed Kim over to Marl as the program give her a baton.

"You might need this," he said, "Isa got his men on Light Jets, and so Tron and I might need the protection."

Shego give him a dangerous smirk, "You've got it…so, how do I activate this thing?"

"Just like the Light Cycle, jump in the air and pull it open," Marl told her.

"_Sweet_,"

Marl gave her a grin which diminished when he saw Isa's men coming from the distance and quickly got up the craft.

"Hurry up, Tron," he yelled, "We've got incoming."

The security program who was dressed in robes with a hood on his helmet nodded and activated the Recognizer's engine and with a loud rumble, the craft took off into the air as Shego took a running jump in the air pulling the baton into two.

She was amazed at her surrounding as a craft took shape around her and, in seconds, a very slick looking Jet had materialized with her hands on the controls and her feet on the pedals, an helmet had automatically formatted around her head as she heard the power of the engine roaring beneath her ass as it suddenly lurch forward…

Straight for the crowds…

_Oh shit, _Shego thought before pulling on the controls.

The jet followed her command as it went into an arc and started to rise vertically in the air, and into the clouds, leaving a trail of solid green ribbon in her wake. She took a few looks around herself, and saw the Recognizer in a direction with two similar Light Jets as hers on their trail both of them with orange circuited color. Gritting her teeth, Shego made a sharp turn and went in after them, putting in more speed as the Jet zoomed through the air, and when she was close enough she pressed the buttons on top of the controls.

Greenish bullets pierce the air toward the enemy Jets, and when one of her hits an enemy's wing she knew she had their attention, as the other one of the Jet's made a wide arc in turn. Smirking in anticipation, Shego continued to fire toward the first Jet whom had made a sharp drop to advert her attacks, but he seemed to have miscalculated on how low to drop for he smashed straight into a building.

_Guess that took care of that, _she thought to herself.

A whizzing bullet missed her head by inches, making Shego glance behind her to notice the coming of two new Light Jets, making the green skinned woman curse. As more bullets passed her, Shego made a crazy decision of getting lower to the height of the buildings of Tron City, glancing behind her, she noticed they had taken the bait, following her.

A grin crossed her face.

"Let's see if you guys can handle this," she murmured, before making a sharp turn.

She started to fly sideway with building on top and building below her, making her glance backward a little noticing the two light Jets still on her tails firing their orange bullets after her and she made another turn passing through two close buildings, before making another turn into a corner.

Her two shadows followed her, but one of them got one of its light Jet wing caught in the green ribbon, derezzed the wing on impact which send the Jet to spiral out of control. Shego having noticed that raised an eyebrow a little.

_So we can use that thing coming from behind us? I wondered what they were for, _she thought to herself, righting her Jet once more in a normal position.

As she flew, she noticed that she was alone, making her wonder where the other one go, she flew out of the city and into the sky, now hoping she'll be able to find Tron and the rest when, without warning, the said enemy flew in front of her in a vertical way, leaving an orange ribbon in her way. Shego tried to avoid it, but it was no use for her wing got caught up in the ribbon, smashing it to pieces, sending the Light Jet out of control spin, making the world turn into a light freak show of swirls. Shego jumped out of the doomed light Jet.

Now she was freefalling, probably hundreds of feet into the air, as the wind howled loudly in her ears now that her helmet had automatically reformed backward, leaving her hair wiping in the wind, and she flew through a cloud.

Fuck this shit; she didn't want to die here, not in a computer world shoot down by a digital enemy and speaking of that enemy. She saw the Light Jet coming toward her, its orange glow the only light in the darkened sky of Tron. She powered up her hands and joined them together to fire a larger one.

_If I'm going to fucking die, I'm taking that bastard with me, _she thought.

And with that thought, she launched the blast forward, a large ball of plasma rushed through the air as the enemy started to fire its bullets and Shego felt a sharp sting in her side as one of the bullet grazed her hips. The plasma blast, however, had hit it intended target right in the middle, exploding the light Jet thing in a thousand of orange and black chards of data cubes getting a smirk on the green skinned woman's face.

Then Shego turned forward, noticing the oncoming light of Tron city coming dangerously close now. It was a strange moment to be falling through the air and not have anything to hold you at all.

_Damn what I would give for a cup of Coco moo right now, _she thought to herself.

Then, the sound of a Recognizer rumbled her ears, drawing her attention.

"Hey, Climb on," Tron yelled.

The craft was going down horizontally as Shego extended her hand taking hold of the side of the Recognizer.

"Tron, you can pull up now," Marl yelled, for they were almost down to the building level.

The security program pulled on the control as the Recognizer falls out of view for a second before rising out, narrowly missing the nearest building with Shego hanging on for dear life.

"_Oh! My User, that was close," _Marl said, his legs giving out beneath him.

That only drew a smirk from Tron.

They flew over Tron City, before landing down in a random neighborhood place, with Shego jumping down from where she was hanging from.

"Why are we here? Why are we landing?"

"There is a safe house here," Marl told her, as he was getting out of the Recognizer, holding Kim in his arms, "We've got programs we can trust here."

Shego narrow her eyes at him, and hissed a little putting a hand on her wound. That thing was hurting like a bitch in heat.

"You're injured?" Tron said, quickly approaching her.

"I'll be fine," Shego told him, "It will heal in after I'm rested…"

She was broken off when someone approached them, and Shego quickly recognized the beautiful woman.

"Yael," she said.

The Siren program gave her a mysterious smile, "We meet again, Shego. Come, you'll be safe in here."

They followed her through the building which had other programs which glanced at their direction. The way they were acting reminded Shego of the ghetto. It gives that vibes, that reminded her of the villains' reunion that Drakken used to take her with him, wow, she hadn't thought about the blue guy in a while now…

_Must be more out of it than I thought, _she told herself.

"You must recharge," Yael told her, "You're running out of energy…you look so pale standing here, unlike how you were on our first meeting."

"Yeah, getting shot at will do that to someone," Shego answered her hand on her wound, "Where is Kimmie at?"

"You're hurt?" the Siren said.

"Don't worry about it Yael," Shego told her with a smile, "I'll be fine if I can get some rest."

The Siren quickly took her into a room which had a soft looking bed, and noticed that Kimmie was there too on the bed beside hers, still unconscious her circuit white now, and let a small relief run through her seeing that the redhead was at peace. That girl was going to be the death of her one day…

"You care for her," Yael's voice said softly.

Shego turned toward the female program, "What?"

The Siren gives her one of her mysterious smile, "I recognize that look in your eyes Shego, you care for her greatly, more than you think."

Shego seated down on the empty bed, her mind too tired to even think about what the Siren had told her. The latter must have noticed her exhausted face, for she pushed the green skinned woman to lied down, a soft smile on her face.

"I'll leave you to recharge," Yael told her, "Don't worry, you're safe here. Isa's men don't come down this side of Tron City."

Shego gave her a smile, before letting her exhaustion takes over her tired mind.

**And this is it for now whoever is still reading this fic. let me hear your thoughts in your reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Virus

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait of udpate. didn`t know how to continue that fic.**

Chapter Thirteen

Virus

_Water…_

_That was the only thing that she can feel right now, the pain in her guts, as blood mixed with the water she was in. She didn't know how she got and the water, the only thing on her mind was that she wanted to get out, as all of her senses focusing on that one task…_

_But…why is it that her limbs wouldn't respond to her commands…._

_She could see light….fluorescent light, illuminating the water around her…she couldn't understand what was happening to her…why she was inside the water…or why she couldn't move…_

_Then a person appeared above her…she couldn't distinguish the person's face but the color yellow was all over the person's body…how is that possible….where am I?_

_The person in yellow said something that was muffled in her ears as it leaned forward…holding a small syringe in the hand before stabbing it within her shoulder…_

_A scream…muffled by the water…escaped her lips…she struggled but her limbs refused to cooperate…_

_Then the pain was gone as she feels her head falls down on a metal surface, still underwater. Its strange that she was able to still be alive at such condition…_

_Was she alive?_

_The yellow person was speaking again, but she couldn't hear anything as her strength started to diminish from her body, but before she could succumb to the depth of the darkness that was enveloping her…_

_Pain exploded all over her body…_

Shego was awoken by a shrill scream. Blinking her eyes into focus, she glanced around the room, noticing that Kim was twisting in turning on her bed, as her circuit color were shifting from a orange color to red…and to the white again.

Shego quickly crossed toward the girl, not really sure what was happening to the redhead, taking her in her arms.

"Princess, wake up," Shego said putting her arm around the girl.

Kim didn't seem to have heard her as she continued to twist away from Shego's arms, but the green skinned woman wasn't having any of it. She tightened her grip upon Kim's body, and to her surprise Kim's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air…

"Princess, can you hear me?" Shego asked her.

"_Make it go away Shego…," _Kim moaned, her body still convulsing.

"Make what go away?" Shego asked, confusion, thought an alarming sense of her told her that something was _very _wrong.

"The pain," Kim gasped, "Make the pain go away…"

Shego looked at the redhead, an icy feeling running through her.

"Kim,…Where does it hurt?"

Kim had a vice grip on her arm, gasping as tears falls from her eyes.

"_Everywhere."_

Now, Shego's mind was reeling. She couldn't think of anything that was wrong with Kim. As far as she knew, the girl didn't have a wound on her body, and she quickly think back at how Kim's circuit were orange when they were fighting against each other…

_Could it have something to do with what happened when she was captured?_

But she couldn't think on the matter anymore as the door slid open and Tron, Yael and Marl were running in.

"What was that scream?" Marl asked.

"What happened to Kim?" Tron asked next, probably getting what was going on.

Shego shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "she said she was feeling pain everywhere…and her circuit colors keep changing."

Tron quickly approached the bed, his eyes looking the young woman over, before turning her and pulling out the disc that was attached to her back. Kim's body convulsion lessened and the redhead's head rolled away as if unconscious.

"That's it?" Shego asked, puzzled, "That's all there is to do?"

"It could be damage in her disc," Tron said, pressing a button as the 3 dimensional head of Kim Possible appeared upon the disc, "It is usually something in the coding that usually results in defect and rogues Programs."

Shego narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything as the security Program worked on the disc. She turned then toward the unconscious Kim in her arms. The girl looked peaceful now, free of whatever pain that was hurting her before. She put her back down on the bed, so that Kim could be comfortable…

"_Glitch me," _Tron swore.

Shego looked up at him, confused and could see the shocked looks from both Marl and Yael.

"What is it?" she asked.

But Tron didn't seem to have heard her.

"This…this not possible…_how In User's name did Isa get a hold of this Virus_?"

Now Shego was definitely interested.

"What are you talking about Tron?" Marl said, "What virus?"

"The _Abraxas Virus," _Tron whispered.

Shego approached him.

"What is the Abraxas Virus as you called it?" she asked.

Tron turned to glance toward her, a haunted look in his eyes.

"A strange virus that almost destroyed the Grid," he said, "it was infectious…any programs that come into contact with it were instantly infected. The only way to stop the infection was to derezz the infected."

"Only programs were infected right," Shego told him, "Then, Kim is not a program...so there is no way she could have gotten it."

"You are digitized the moment you step unto the Grid Shego," Tron told her, "bringing you to our level. But the only thing is that you have an advantage over programs…but anything else, you will be just like us…vulnerable to any virus of the sort."

Shego glanced toward Kim.

"Then how did Kimmie got infected with it? Wasn't the virus destroyed or something like that?"

"I assume it was," Tron told her shrugging, "I didn't know how Flynn was able to do it…maybe _he _was the one to…"

"Who?"

"Another Monitor Program, Anon," Tron said, "He could have destroyed the virus…but I wouldn't know…I never knew what had happened to him. But in all cases, Kim is infected with the virus."

"A new disc wouldn't help her would it?" Marl asked, in a hopeful voice.

"No," Tron said, shaking his head, disagreeing with the idea, "The virus is already working within her circuits…a new disc will just be infected with it."

"You know a lot about this virus," Shego observed.

"It was my job as security program to fix these things," Tron told her, "But, I never figured out a way to end the virus."

"The only way to help Kim is to derezz her?" Yael asked, now sounding horrified.

A dead silence was settled within the room except for the sound of breathing. It was clear which answer was running through the programs mind.

"How long will the virus completely take Kim over?" Shego asked, her voice cutting the silence like a knife.

Tron sighed, "I don't know…since she is a User…it could take days…why?"

Shego looked up at him.

"That's because I'm going to find an _anti-virus_," she said, "and I know exactly where to look."

"That's suicide Shego," Tron told her, "Isa will be expecting this if he was the one who infected Kim."

"Well I won't let Kimmie suffer because of a maniac with a god complex," she snapped at him, anger seeping through her voice, "I've come this far to find her, and I _damn_ won't be leaving without her."

Shego walked off, heading straight for the exit but she stopped when she arrived near Yael, "Take care of her will you."

"Of course," Yael answered, "come back soon."

Shego nodded walking away from her, and she heard footsteps following her. glancing back she saw Tron.

"I'll help you," he said, "even if I know this is a suicide mission…Kim is my friend after all and a User."

He threw her a baton which Shego caught.

"I fight for the Users,"

With that he launched himself forward as he activated his light cycle, and Shego with a smirk, did the same. Then, the two light cycles sped down the road, heading for Isa's seat of Power.

**Yeah, sound pretty legit. sorry for the short chapter by the way.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. The Tower

**Long time since i updated this fic. Sorry but enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

The Tower

Shego was confused seeing that Tron was slowing down his light cycle so she pulled up right beside him.

"What is it?"

The security program glanced at her.

"We are almost there," he said, "the idea is to sneak inside."

She nodded at him.

The two had come to a complete stop and rezzed their cycle into small baton which they stuck to their legs. The area around them was filled with rocks but a road was build to navigate through them, almost like a fortress of some kind.

"The Isa Tower is just beyond this," Tron told her, "We will walk from here."

The two run through the rocks, avoiding the road entirely so that they can remain unseen. Shego was used to this kind of work considering that was what she did for a living in the past back in the real world. The two continued to climb until they arrived to the top.

Across them in the distance, was a large Tower with orange circuit lights all over it and Shego can tell that it was an impressive sight. The growling thunders in the skies beyond give the place an ominous feeling. Shego observed the entrance which was guarded by two Black Guards.

"The Entrance is guarded all the time," Tron told her, "This is as close as we can get without being seeing."

Shego give him a nod.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Find a way to enter without being detected," Shego told him.

"They have detectors that can notice us the moment we're inside," Tron told her.

A smirk crossed Shego's face.

"That never stopped me before in the past," she said, "Where is Isa located?"

"Where do you think?"

Shego glanced at him and since Tron had his helmet on, she couldn't see his expression but Shego's eyes found themselves going toward the top of the Tower where a bright light was shining. She knew that it must be where Isa could be after all, he will to feel on top of the world.

"At the top," she said.

Tron gives her a nod.

Then the familiar sound of a Recognizer filled the air and it landed right beside the Tower and Shego quickly focused upon the arrival. Then a couple of programs stepped off, and she recognizes one of them.

"That's Ni," she said, "I wonder where they come from."

"Looking for us probably," Tron said.

Shego glanced down toward the road, seeing a large Tank was approaching from the distance.

"Here is our ride inside," she said smirking.

Tron looked at the approaching vehicle.

"A _Tank_?" he said, "Couldn't you choose something _stealthier_."

Shego looked at him.

"Sometimes Tron, you got to improvise," she said, "C'mon."

Tron looked at her go.

"_Users_," he whispered, shaking his head.

They two had approached the road as the Tank turned around the corner and Shego jumped from where she was waiting to the head of the thing landing right above it. The Tank came to a short stop, and then after a few seconds, the top opened and a masked program come out in the top, looking around.

Shego didn't even give him a change as she slashed his head off with her disc, instantly turning him to cubes and she jumped inside. They was another program seated inside and he had pulled his disc seeing Shego. He slashed at her which Shego side stepped and took hold of the extended arm.

She brought her disc down upon it, turning the arm to cubes as the program fall down upon the ground and then she slammed her disc upon his chest, derezzing him.

Tron entered looking at the work she had done.

"Not bad," he said.

"Yeah, you can admire later," Shego said, "We've got a job to do. You can drive this thing?"

"Yes," Tron said.

He took the driver's seat and Shego closed the top. He drove the Tank straight toward the Gates were the two Black Guards were waiting for them.

"Put one of your discs into the scanner," one of the Guards said.

Taking hold of one of the derezzed program disc, Shego give it to Tron who put it in a light that had appeared around it, scanning it.

"Accepted," One of the Guards said.

The Gates in front of them opened and Tron drove the Tank inside.

"I'm shocked that they didn't check who was inside," Shego said.

"It's not in their functions," Tron told her, "They only do the job that was assigned to them which is scanning the discs of the Programs that come back."

Shego nodded.

"Alright we're inside," Shego said, "Let's find this anti-virus quick."

"_If_ there is an Anti-Virus," Tron told her, "The only person who could actually find a cure was Kevin Flynn, the Creator."

"I'm going to find a cure," Shego said, "I'll be damned if I don't."

The Tank had arrived at a hangar where many ships and Tanks were all aligned together in perfect order and Tron put the Tank back in the order it was supposed to.

"Now let's cause a distraction," Shego said, "Don't you have a _bomb_ or something."

Tron pulled out a small disc from the side of his leg and give it to her.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

The two came out of the Tank and Shego attacked the small disc at the bottom of one of the Tanks.

"Are you mad?" Tron said, getting the idea of what she was doing, "You can bring the Tower upon our heads."

"Just a little parting gift to Isa for what he did to Kimmie," she said, as she pressed the small button at the top and the seconds started to count down.

"We have less than fifteen minutes to find the cure before this blows up this place and bring the Tower down," she said smirking.

"You're _madder_ than I thought," Tron said, "What if we aren't out in time."

Shego looked at him.

"I'll _improvise_."

Shego walked forward, and Tron followed.

The two took the rising platform that was rising right toward the top of the tower.

"Best be ready," Tron told her, "You won't know how many people Isa have with him."

"I don't care," Shego said, "I'll kill them all."

The platform arrived at the top of the Tower and with the ding, the double door opened and beyond it were two black Guards who were standing there at the door. They have their batons at the ready as both Shego and Tron launched toward then taking them down swiftly.

The two continued down the hallway, arriving at the door.

"_Access Not Authorized," _a cool voice said.

"We'll see about that," Shego said drawing on her plasma hands before slamming them straight into the door, knocking them down.

The room was all blue. Some of them were pods, filled with water and Tron approached one of them touching it slightly.

"It's from the Sea of Simulation," he said, "Just what was Isa doing with it?"

Shego looked around her until her eyes fell upon a sight. As if she was drawn by it, the green skinned woman approached it, unable to believe what she was seeing…

"Tron," she said.

The program approached her and looked toward what she was looking at and he fell silent.

"_What in User's name_?" he whispered.

There floating inside a pod filled with water, probably from the Sea of Simulation, dressed in her mission clothes with her red hair dancing around her was Kim Possible. Shego noticed that the girl's side had a scar on her side. It was hard to tell if she was alive or dead…

_How can that be? _She thought, _Kimmie is back with Yael. How can she be here?_

"Impressive isn't she?" a voice said.

The two turned toward it, finding Isa standing there with Ni at his side.

"Isa, _what the hell did you do_?" Shego said, her hand flaring in plasma.

"I knew that I would find you here," he said, "What I did was creating an Infiltration Program, and our dear Kim Possible here was the first test subject, and I must say, she had done it _beautifully_."

Tron was confused.

"An infiltration Program?"

Isa smirked.

"Oh yes Tron," he said, "The '_User_' that had been with you for the past 300 cycles is not a User at all. She is a Program, one of my own designs. She is named Kim2."

**Oh my God, a twist in the story? What could it mean?**

**What could Isa reveal about Kim? Stay tuned for next chapter.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	15. User and Program

**Another chapter in two days. I'm just awesome**

**Anyway, enjoy and review.**

Chapter Fifteen

User and Program

Shego stayed still.

She didn't want to believe what Isa was saying to her. She didn't want to believe that the girl she had left in Yael care wasn't Kim Possible at all, just an imitation of her. She can see Tron having a similar expression of disbelief on his face.

"You…_You are lying_," Tron said, "There is no way for a program to create another program…"

"Who told you that it was impossible?" Isa said approaching him, a curious look in his face, "Is it the Creator himself, our own Kevin Flynn? Or did he leave that out for his own needs and use that as he see fit."

"Are you saying that…"

"Our Creator lies to us," Isa said, "Then _yes_. _The proof_ that I am right was walking with you these past cycles. _That proof_ had helped your Resistance to fight against my own Black Guards. That proof, _helped_ Shego to escape from me."

"She is the Kimmie I knew from back home," Shego said, anger in every words, "I can see it in her eyes. She is not one of your Programs."

Isa looked at her.

"Denial is acceptable," he said, "But if I made Kim-2 similar any other Programs, then Tron himself wouldn't be fooled. I spend many cycles thinking about it…thinking of how to draw a User into the Grid. It was a one of a million chances that a User will find the Grid that our Creator had made."

Isa glanced back at the redhead girl that was floating in the water.

"That is until _she_…appeared. A User from the world beyond the Grid, and the Key to bring Tron to us," he said, "But she was wounded…fighting against the Black Guards that had been sent to retrieve her and had jumped into the Sea of Simulation…almost ending her own life."

Shego had a slight flashback of words that she had heard when she had asked Kim…Kim-2.

"_Princess, how did you get on the Grid in the first place?"_

"_All I remember is water…and blood. I think I was hit with something…and next thing I know, I was within dark waters, trying to swim. I couldn`t think, couldn`t breathe and for a moment, I thought that I was going to die."_

"But after spending Cycles waiting for a User, I wasn't about to let her go that easily," Isa continued, "and my men had been able to retake her. I brought her here, and I started my work to transfer what she is into a blank Program which I modeled in her own image. But they were complications for it seems the User's will was stronger than anticipated so Kim-2 escaped from me."

Shego looked at him.

"Transfer what she is?"

Isa smirked.

"Her memories of the User world," he said, "Which I knew will fade overtime after all…the process were not finished when Kim-2 escaped from me…thought she doesn't matter at this point anymore."

Tron frowned.

"Doesn't matter?" he repeated, "_Do you realize what you have done_? You have violated all the rules of the Grid."

"I am the Administrator," Isa said, "_I_ am the ruling body of the Grid. It doesn't matter what laws I break. Who is going to derezz me? _You_ Tron, you are already an enemy of everyone of the Grid you don't have to push your luck against me."

Tron stayed silent as his fists clenched.

"As I said, Kim-2 had completed her mission," Isa said turning toward Shego once more, "She had brought me the legendary Security Program and had brought another User into the Grid, one I intent to become the next Infiltration Program."

Tron suddenly pulled out his disc, quickly stepping in front of Shego.

"_I won't let you," _he growled with barely controlled rage.

Isa smirked.

"I was hoping you'll say that," he said, "Ni, derrezz him. I believe he have had a long overdue time."

The silent guard that was standing beside him approached Tron pulling out his baton which extended from both side. It looked to Shego like a double bladed light sabers, glowing a bright orange similar to his outfit color.

He then started to spin it in his hand before launching himself toward Tron who avoided the hit by rolling sideway and while getting up, Ni approached him with another strike which he blocked with his disc with a light _zing_ sound.

"Tron…" Shego started.

"I can take him," Tron told her, pushing the baton back, "You watch out for yourself."

Shego turned toward Isa whose robe had been removed and was now simply standing in his outfit, pulling out his yellow disc from behind him.

"If you think I'm going to let you do the same to me as you did as Kimmie," she said, "then you're wrong."

A barely almost unnoticeable smirk showed upon Isa's face.

"Resistance is expected," Isa said, "But you have no chance of coming out alive facing me in a Disc Battle."

He suddenly split his disc into two, both of them humming with power.

A sardonic smirk crossed Shego's face.

"You're going to fight me with what you're best at," she said, "Then that's what I'm going to do."

Both of her hands flared in green plasmas as she glared at the man across her and was pleased to see that the damns smirk Isa was wearing had vanished.

"Now let's see which one is faster," Shego growled, "Your Discs or my Plasma."

She threw a blast of plasma toward Isa, who jumped in the air dodging the green blast, and then as he was spinning in the air, the man threw one of his yellow discs at her. Shego, seeing the disc heading straight for her head meaning to cut it off, dropped on the ground in a crouch, letting the disc pass.

Isa landed on the ground on his feet and jumped forward, his disc raised high in the air and Shego had to roll away as the disc landed on the place she was in seconds before.

Shego stood up and jumped at him, slashing at him with her plasma powered hands. Isa dodged them at unnatural speed. Isa then kicked the woman in the guts sending her flying backward, landing down on the ground with a pain in her guts.

Isa approached her, one disc in each hand as he looked at her.

"You can't beat me Shego," she said, "We Programs are better than Users."

Shego stood back up.

"We are faster," Isa said, charging forward.

He slashed with his disc which Shego dodged the strike. Then, Isa continued to spin on himself sending another attack right after the other, and Shego's eyes widened slightly seeing the disc this close to her coming in an arc.

She stepped back slightly and could even hear the hum of the disc as it passed right in front of her chest.

_Shit that was close…he is more skilled than I thought, _she thought.

"We are stronger," Isa continued.

Shego with her plasma hand powered a blast which she send toward Isa who used his discs to block the attack. The woman attacked him which he avoided the strikes and Isa jumped backward avoiding the strikes entirely and as he jumped backward, he threw forward one of the disc.

Shego sidestepped it and threw more plasma blast toward Isa who avoided all of them which only infuriated Shego even more. The guy was like he could see where the blasts were coming at him.

"You really are a pathetic User," he said, "To think that we Programs were created to worship the very grounds you walk."

Shego looked at him.

"But I'm going to change that," Isa said, "Today will be the day that we Programs defy the Users."

"And I'm really sick of your voice at the moment," Shego said.

"You won't be soon enough," Isa said.

He jumped at her with his disc and Shego blocked it…but was pushed back by how strong Isa really was. It was surprising to see him to strong when he was about the same size as an average man and then…he kicked her back again and Shego hear the sound of glass breaking…

And suddenly became aware that the rain was falling upon her and knew then she was the one thrown out of the window.

"_SHEGO_," she heard Tron yelling her name.

* * *

Isa approached the broken part of the window and looked down toward where the User Shego had fallen. He noticed with a smirk that the User was holding on a small part of the building that had stuck out and thanks to the rain she could only grab and her feet were slipping against the smooth surface.

"This will be the ultimate act that we the Programs don't need User to give us," he said holding on one of his disc, "Users will no longer control us Programs. We Programs are now The Gods."

He raised his disc in the air and Shego's eyes widened, probably knowing she was going to be derezzed and Isa was enjoying every second of it. But before he could bring his disc down upon her head, a rumbling sound shook the Tower.

Confused he paused, as more rumblings started to shake the Tower even more and he saw on the ground below Shego that blue flames were rising and realized that an explosion had taken place.

"What did you do?" Isa yelled.

A smirk crossed the User's face.

"I wasn't going to attack you without a backup plan," she said, "After all, I'm a User."

Then the Tower started to tilt…backward.

_This couldn't be, _Isa thought, _I have planned everything…there is no way I'm going to lose._

Then he felt a blast slam straight into his chest and he looked down at it, seeing the hole right there and knew that it was the User's attack. He looked at the User's face seeing the triumph in her eyes before he falls forward, turning into data cubes as he falls.

* * *

Shego stood up on the side of the Tower which was tilting forward the rain still falling. Then she approached the window seeing Tron carrying Kim upon his shoulder.

"Give me your hand," she said.

"No need," Tron told her.

He jumped out of the hold landing beside her, carrying Kim and he looked at her.

"What now?" he asked.

"_Run_," Shego yelled.

The two ran through the side of the Tower that was falling down and Tron even when he was carrying Kim was able to keep up with her making her glad that he wasn't a human.

"Here," Tron said, throwing something at her.

It was a small disc.

"What do I do with it?" she yelled.

"Attach it to your suit," he said as he did the same for himself.

Shego did so and then it quickly took shape around her body.

"JUMP," he yelled.

With that he threw himself into the void and Shego had no choice but to follow him as the Tower slammed down against the ground creating more explosions and raising dust. Shego found herself gliding in the air and Tron who was a little farther away from her had two wings that had appeared from his back.

Then the two landed on the ground, their endeavor in the distance burning in bright blue flames.

**They've brought Isa down. But the story is not over yet... just two chapter left.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	16. The Portal

**Hey guys, new update here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

The Portal

Shego glanced backward toward the destruction she had caused. She turned toward Tron who was examining the unconscious Kim.

She approached them, dropping to a knee beside Tron.

"Is she…?"

"She's alive," Tron told her, looking up at the woman beside him, "The water from the Sea of Simulation must have kept her alive all these time in that pod, the same water that was used for Kim-2's creation."

Shego looked at the redhead form that was on the ground and she touched the girl's cheek. She can feel that it was cold from the water but she can feel the warmth of life beneath it.

Then Tron stood up, looking toward the sky and Shego looked at the direction he was looking at. She could see a flying craft; all white in circuit was coming straight toward them.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a Light Jet," Tron told her.

The Light Jet lowered itself when the craft got close enough and landed on the ground, retracting it's wings in a folded position. Then two individuals stepped out.

"Tron?"

"Marl," Tron repeated, "What are…"

He trailed off, noticing the second figure who was none other than Kim-2. Her circuit was all white and her green eyes were instantly drawn toward the girl on the ground in front of Shego. The green skinned woman can see that she didn't look all that surprised.

"How are you moving around?" Tron asked her.

"The Virus was removed somehow," Marl told him, "She vomited some kind of orangey red liquid. Then, she told us we have to go that you will need a transport to the Portal."

Kim-2 approached them.

"The Portal is not going to stay open for long," she said, "You and User Kim have to be out of the Grid."

Shego picked Kim up in her arms quickly making for the Light Jet with Kim-2 following and then Tron who had stayed behind to say something to Marl before joining them. With Kim-2 at the wheels the Light Jet took off into the air and flew toward where the light was shining brightly beyond the dark clouds of Tron City.

"How is it that you are so calm about all of this?" Shego asked Kim-2.

"I remembered everything," Kim-2 told her, "The reason why I was created…who I was created from. I remembered them all."

It was clear that she didn't want to speak of it anymore.

The Light Jet landed upon a small Island, far from Tron City and from beyond the Sea of Simulation, an Island where the Light Jet had landed. Shego can hear rushing winds and there was a bright light overhead.

"Tron I'll guide them," Kim-2 said.

The security Program looked at her frowning slightly.

"If you still don't trust me," she said, pulling out her disc and handing it to him, "You can hold this."

Tron took hold of it.

"C'mon," Kim-2 said to Shego.

The two walked up the stairs, with Shego carrying Kim in her arms and then they arrived in front of a narrow way that was leading straight toward a column of light right across them. It was so bright that Shego had to squint her eyes to see it.

"This is the Portal," Kim-2 said, "Your disc is the Key to leave the Grid."

Shego nodded.

Then she walked forward, walking toward the Portal carrying Kim Possible in her arms and when she was halfway there, a voice yelled.

"Shego, wait."

She turned.

Kim-2 was running to her and stopped in front of them.

"I…There is something I must do before you leave," she said, "Before I lose all memory of this."

Shego looked surprised.

"Lose all memory?"

"She is the only reason I still remember about Middleton, Ron…_you_," Kim-2 said, glancing at the unconscious Kim, "When the two of you leave…it will simply fade away and I'll be just another Program on the Grid."

Shego nodded.

"What is it you have to do?" she asked.

"What I couldn't do before," Kim-2 whispered.

Then Kim-2 stepped forward, pressing her lips against hers. Shego was so surprised she almost dropped the unconscious Kim that was in her arms. Before she could return the kiss, Kim2 had already stepped away.

"You sure you can't come with us?" Shego asked her.

Kim-2 smiled sadly, glancing down at the unconscious Kim.

"I was created in her image," she said, "It's her you care for…and it's for her you had arrived in the Grid in the first place."

Shego didn't bother correct her, for she knew the redhead was right.

"Promise me," Kim-2 said, looking at her straight in the eyes, "That you will tell her how much you care."

She stepped even farther away from Shego and the woman was about to step forward when the bridge suddenly split in front of her, separating her from Kim-2. Shego continued to step back until she can feel the warm power of the Portal behind her and Kim-2 standing on the other side.

"_Promise me_," Kim-2 shouted so that she could be heard.

"I…I will," Shego said.

She stepped inside the column of light along with Kimmie before setting her down on the ground, leaning the redhead against her, pulling out her own disc from her back. Her hair was dancing in the wind that had somehow risen when she was standing and she looked above her.

It was a tunnel of light.

With the disc flat against her palm, she raised it into the air and feels the light around her started to shift reacting to her disc, and Shego knew that she had done the right thing, hearing the sound of something powering up around her as her disc started to float, rising into the air.

The light brightened even more as Shego returned her gaze toward Kim-2 who was joined by Tron. The two were standing on the other side watching them and Kim-2 a smile to her lips. Then the light started to cover her vision and Shego tightened her grip upon Kim's unconscious form against her, and the green skinned woman felt a peace that she haven't felt for a long time, knowing that Kimmie, _her Kimmie _was back and was her side.

* * *

When all the noises disappeared from around Shego, the green skinned woman opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her. Glancing down at her clothes she found out that they were the exact ones she was wearing before getting inside the Grid. She glanced toward the silver tube and noticed that the light had dimmed until it was gone.

_We're back, _she thought, _We're actually back._

She was crouched upon the ground, the same way she was when she had been in the Grid with Kim leaning against her but her skin was now spotless of wound mark and the girl looked better than she did when she was inside. She looked exactly how Kim-2 looked except with much longer hair.

Then Kim groaned, opening her green eyes glancing around the darkness before her eyes fell upon Shego.

"Hey Princess," she said.

"She..Shego," Kim croaked her voice hoarse.

"Welcome back," Shego told her.

Kim smiled slightly.

"I knew you would find me," she said softly, "Even when no one else could."

Before Shego could ask what Kim was talking about, the redhead had passed out again.

Shego smiled, truly smiled at the redhead in her arms before she picked Kim up.

"C'mon," she said, "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Yeah, i was actually thinking of having the final fight scene on the bridge but i thought i'll be taking too much out of the movie so i did my own thing and finished the bad guy off at the Tower. Yeah, quite a ride.**

**Well, they're back in the real world but will Shego carry out her promise to Kim-2?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	17. Feelings for you

**The long awaited overdue final chapter of Enter the Grid.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Feelings for you

Wade Load was woken up from his bed by the sound of his ringing cell phone. The young man groaned softly feeling his table for the blasted device. He wondered who was calling this late at night. He seated up from his bed glancing toward the clock on the bed table seeing it read 2:00 o`clock in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes, and walked out of the bed and toward his computer, finding the blasted device seating there where he had left it after talking to Shego before going to sleep. He never thought that Shego would have felt so much about Kim. He always suspected that there was something going on between the two girls, despite whatever happened between them.

He picked the phone up, glancing at the caller I.D. and he raised his eyebrows seeing Shego`s number there. He wondered what she wanted so he picked it up.

"It`s kind of late for a social call Shego," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"_This is more than a social call Wade,"_ Shego`s voice said from the other line.

That caused the young man to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Shego had never called him by his actual name other than Nerdlinger. He can detect some kind of a…excitement in the woman`s voice. It was lighter than it had been earlier tonight.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"_Tell Global Justice to get to L.A. right now,"_ Shego told him, "_I have Kim Possible with me."_

Wade quickly seated up.

"What do you mean you have Kim with you?" he asked.

Shego laughed, actually laughed at the other end of the line.

"Shego, this is not the time to be laughing," Wade told her, "How the hell did you find Kim when no one else did?"

"_They didn't look at the right places_," Shego answered him, almost distractedly, "_Look just call G.J. here and tell them to come by Flynn`s Arcade. Tell them Princess had been found, that should send them running at my location."_

Wade sighed.

"Okay," he said, "But you will have to move out soon…G.J. is looking for you, you know."

"_I`ll be long gone by the time they get here_," Shego told him, "_we don`t want the world to know that Kim Possible had been found by little old me. I may like being famous but I don't want _that_ kind of attention. It will draw the good and the bad alike."_

Wade knew of what she was talking about.

"You know, that`s almost noble of you," Wade told her, "You're not one to deny a little bragging right over Kim."

Shego stayed quiet, and Wade wondered if she had hung up.

"Shego?"

"_I…I guess I changed more than I dared to think,"_ she told him, "A_lright Nerdlinger, do your tech stuff and I will wait."_

"Alright," Wade said.

Shego hung up on him and Wade turned toward his computer, booting it up. He has work to do.

* * *

Shego placed the phone back into her pocket before turning her attention toward her charge. Kim Possible was in a deep sleep as her chest rose and fall at each breath. The green skinned woman approached her form and took a seat beside the girl, pulling the redhead unto her lap.

Kim sighed softly as she buried herself into the warmth of the older woman`s body. Shego found herself smiling fondly at the girl against her.

"Ah, Kimmie, if you only knew what I went through to get to you," she said softly.

She turned her gaze toward the world around her. She was still finding it hard to believe that everything that had happened till now had taken place inside a computer. But Shego knew the truth, she knew what had happened had been real…so real, that she can still feel Kim-2 lip`s against her.

She raised her hands touching her lips. She still can`t believe what the girl had done, kissing her like that…so that mean…if Kim-2 had been a copy of Kim, could it be that Kim had some not so straight feelings for her?

Shego turned her gaze toward Kim.

The redhead had been dating the buffoon when she disappeared…so it will be only fair that she goes back to that life when she is taken by G.J. Somehow, it didn`t make Shego feel any better when she came to that conclusion. She didn't want Kim to go back with the buffoon…

_Promise you will tell her how much you care._

As much as she will like to deny it, Shego had a soft spot for the redhead girl. No, no it wasn`t only a soft spot. She cares a lot about Kim…maybe she cares too much.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the arrivals of cars and quickly seated up, letting Kim fall down and the girl stirred a little, "Shego…"

The woman looked at Kim and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We will meet again Princess," Shego told her, giving the girl a soft tap on the head, "Maybe then, I will tell you…"

She heard the front door of the Arcade open and she quickly aimed straight for the backstreet behind the building where she had pulled her bike. She started it up and put on her helmet and then took off down the street just as the G.J. agents busted out of the back door.

She turned her head slightly to glance back at them, a soft smirk growing on her lips before looking forward again, speeding down the road.

* * *

**CNN News.**

**KIM POSSIBLE ALIVE AFTER FIVE YEARS**

_You`ve read it right ladies and gentlemen, the young redhead hero had been found alive in Los Angeles in the early hours of the morning, unconscious but otherwise healthy from the reports of the G.J. personal. Now the story remains…where she had gone during those past years? We anxiously await the girl to wake up and share her stories with us…_

**Kim Possible refuse to talk about the cause of her Five years disappearance**

_January 15, 2010_

_Three weeks after her return to the world, many reporters and journalist have been trying to find a story out of the girl but she had remained tight lipped about the subject ignoring all of our questions. Based on the comments of her fellow college classmates, the young woman had been distracted ever since her return and sometimes zone out in class. Her family however stand with their daughter`s wishes and neither of the parents answered our questions however, we managed to find out from an anonymous tip that Kim Possible had managed to return to us by the help of an outside source who had been seen on the location that she had been found speeding away on a bike…_

_No identification had been made but the police and G.J. believes that this person might have been responsible for the teen hero disappearance five years earlier…_

* * *

Shego`s bike came to a stop in front of a familiar house. She glanced up toward it, and knew that she couldn't stay away for long and not at least talk to the girl. She got off the motorcycle, thought she wished she had one of those lightcycle from the Grid.

Those things were the coolest thing ever.

Shego smirked to herself as she made her way toward the tree, and climbing on it and then reached a branch where she had a perfect view of Princess`s room. The window was open so she could hear people talking from inside the room, so she leaned forward to listen.

"…out tomorrow," Kim`s voice said softly.

"He is coming to see you," Mama Possible told her, "Does that mean that you don't want to get back with him?"

Kim sighed.

"What me and Ron had…," she said, "I don't want to drag him back…I mean, it`s been five years isn`t it? He probably moved on and had a girlfriend already. I think it`s best if he just stay in Japan."

"What will you do then?"

"Pick my life up where I left it," Kim said shrugging, "I mean, what would a person do with a 5 year absence from everything and being declared dead?"

"I just don't want you to seat in this house and never coming out," Mrs. Possible said, "you've been cupped up in this room for the past month. What are you waiting for?"

Kim laughed softly.

"I don`t know," she said, "I just…don't know."

Shego feel her heart constrict a little at the defeat in Kim`s voice. The girl was probably holding in a lot of emotion, stress, and who know what else in herself.

"I…I`m just going to go to sleep," Kim said and She go can hear the sound of the bed moving, "It`s been a tiring day."

"I`m sure," her mother said, "Get some rest okay and if you want to talk…you know you can tell me anything."

"Sure mom," Kim answered, "Good night."

Shego waited for a few minutes to see if Kim`s mom is going to return before she made her way toward the window and slipped inside the room. The bedside lamp was still on thought Kim`s back was facing her as the girl lied there unmoving.

Shego stepped forward and the floor creaked underneath her, causing her to wince at the noise and Kim turned her head toward her, those green eyes finding her owns. Then Shego saw them widen slightly before Kim quickly seated up again.

"Shego," she whispered.

The green skinned woman smirked back.

"Hey Princess, welcome back."

The redhead ran toward her and Shego was surprised to find herself engulfed into a bone crushing hug. She stood there frozen for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"You…You actually came," Kim said softly.

Shego frowned, before stepping out of the hug staring down at her.

"You were waiting for me?"

Kim looked down.

"Yeah," she said.

"But why?" Shego asked.

"Shego…I remember seeing you there," Kim said looking up at her, "when I woke up the first time…I remember you here and how safe I felt. But then, you were gone and I couldn`t understand why you were gone. I even had Wade track you but he couldn`t find you anywhere."

"If I didn`t want to be found," Shego said, "There is no point in looking Princess. Even so, I don`t want the world to know that I was the one who found you…trust me, the attention is stifling."

"I gathered," Kim said, "you let Global Justice take the glory. That`s almost noble of you"

Shego looked down.

"Nerdlinger said the same thing," she said, "Thought I won`t put it past Betty not to notice it was me that find you. You and I had a history Pumpkin."

Kim looked at her and Shego adverted her eyes.

"So what do you remember?" Shego asked.

Kim looked down.

"Everything,"

Shego was confused.

"Everything?"

Kim looked up at her.

"Everything that had happened on the Grid," she said, "I have Kim-2`s memories…I have memories of Isa…It`s not like someone is going to believe that I spend the past five years inside a computer now does it?"

"But how is that possible?" Shego asked her.

"I think when we left…the part of me that was with her, followed after us," Kim said.

Shego suddenly remembered Kim-2`s words.

_She is the only reason I still remember about Middleton, Ron…you. When the two of you leave…it will simply fade away and I'll be just another Program on the Grid._

"So that`s what she meant," Shego said softly.

Then something suddenly occurred to Shego.

_Shit, if she remembers Kim-2 memories, that means, she remembers the kiss…_

The green skinned woman find Kim looking down at the ground, and can also see the blush upon the girl`s cheeks. Yeah, she definitely remembered about that. The redhead shook her head a little before looking back up toward her.

"Shego can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you give up?" Kim asked, "When they declared me dead, why didn't you abandon the search? Why did you even start looking for me in the first place?"

"Kim, it`s not that simple."

"Then tell me, simplified it" Kim said a little force in her voice.

Shego let out a groan running a hand through her now, short black hair turning away from the girl looking at anything but her.

_Promise you will tell her how much you care._

Kim-2`s words echoed in the woman`s mind as she sighed. The worse thing that could happen here is that Kim isn't…well, gay and that she got shut down. For once in her life, Shego was actually going with her heart on this one rather than her brains.

She then turned toward the redhead in front of her.

"You want to know why I never given up?" she said, drawing Kim`s attention.

Kim nodded.

"I didn't believe it," Shego said simply, "Although at the time I was glad that you were gone because you won`t stop Drakken anymore and it got boring without you. When they had given up on you, I was mad at them for giving up so easily. I was so mad that I turned the paper to cinders. I knew that if the roles were reversed, that you wouldn't have given up until you had found a solution."

The woman sighed.

"Then the Grid happened and I knew that when I had found you, I wasn`t going to leave you behind again no matter what," she said, "It was…I guess there that some of our friends keep telling me that I cared much more than I dared to think…I didn`t believe them thought a small part of me didn't dismiss it as easily."

Shego glanced up toward Kim`s green eyes which were staring at her in some fascination at probably what she was saying.

"It was when we came back that I realized it," she said, "I had realized how I felt…about you Princess. I realized that during our adventure back at the Grid, I had fallen for you."

At that Shego looked down, letting out a humorless chuckle.

"I think that might have been the reason why I hated the buffoon so much," she said, "Even when you were dating him, I never understood why I disliked him. I thought it was just because he was an idiot like my brothers were…shock of my life when I realized it."

Shego heard a sniffle and glanced up in surprise noticing that Kim was crying. The redhead fell down on her knees and Shego quickly kneeled in front of her, taking the redhead in her arms, taking her into a hug.

"Don't cry Princess," she whispered, "please don't cry…"

"All this time," Kim hiccupped, "You were in love with me?"

"Yeah," Shego answered her, drawing circle upon her Princess`s back until the girl had calmed down.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Shego chuckled.

"Well it`s not something I can just _drop_ in the middle of a casual conversation now is it?" she said, "Back then, would you have believed me if I had told you?"

Kim removed herself form the hug as the both of them stayed on the ground.

"I probably wouldn't have," she said.

Kim glanced at her.

"You know in Kim-2`s memories," she said, "Most of the times she spent thinking, they were of you. Somehow, the memories of our fights were the strongest memories she had. I guess, my feelings with you had changed then too."

The girl chuckled softly playing with Shego`s hands.

"It`s been distracting me those past weeks," she said, "I couldn`t really focus on anything. I tried to find you so we could discuss it but, well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, I was unreachable," Shego answered clasping her hand with Kim`s, "but I am here now…"

Kim looked up at her.

"Spend the night with me?" she asked her.

Shego sharply glanced at her. Noticing the look on Kim`s face, the green skinned woman sighed softly and gave a small smile.

"Alright," she said, "If that's what you wish."

The duo made their way toward the bed and Shego took off her boots and her jacket so that she could slide into the bed along with Kim. The redhead turned off the light and snuggled into the older woman who had her arms around her form, holding her close.

"Shego," Kim said softly in the darkened room.

"Yes Princess."

Kim shifted and Shego felt soft lips press on the corner of her lips.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," she said.

Shego simply pulled her closer, letting the girl snuggle into her shoulder.

"I will never give up on you Kim," she said softly, "That I can swear it."

Kim smiled.

**And that`s the end of this story...hope you have enjoyed the read...and sorry again for the wait.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
